Big News
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: Post break up fic. Nick and Jess navigate her pregnancy while trying to stay friends. Will they manage to do it, or will their feelings be stronger than their words?
1. Awkward

It had been a week. Seven days since Nick and her had broken up, and she still had no idea how it all started.

She remembered playing True American with the gang, sleeping right next to Schmidt's nauseous feet (something he would never admit), and waking up to a horrendous hangover. When Sadie called her to remind her of the birthday party they were supposed to attend, she had to force Nick up- he was as wasted as she was. And then, out of nowhere, they were arguing over a stupid toy for a one-year old. After that everything was a blurry mess in her mind; they talked about Mars (Mars?), lakes, crazy baby names, and then there was a fire. Their bed got burned, and just like that, they were over. For real.

"But what if that's the only thing we have in common?" was her teary reply to his fierce "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone". He said he missed his old friend, and she had hugged him like she never had before. They'd clung to each other for a few minutes, inhaling their scents, trying to hide their pain away.

After they went public with their friends, they had to deal with a pouting puppy-faced Schmidt and with the fact that they were actually no longer together. They both tried not to be left alone in the same room, stopped eating breakfast while laughing at Schmidt ridiculous work outfits, avoided sitting close to discuss Jess' cheesy movie picks… the situation was far from comfortable.

He had caught her crying a few times, but he pretended not to notice. He convinced himself it was the best thing to do. _If I go near her now, I will lose it. _Schmidt, Winston and Coach had made several attempts to lighten the mood in the loft; they sat all together chit-chatting, watched movies and made fun of themselves, but it was worthless. Nick was miserable, and Jess had made the couch her new favourite place.

On the eighth day, after an especially awkward encounter in the bathroom, involving a nearly naked after-shower Jess, Nick decided he had had enough. Walking straight up to her, he grabbed her elbow just as she was approaching the door and turned her to face him as gently as he could. She slowly drifted her eyes up to his face, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. _Her eyes are so blue, it's like they could see right through my soul. So perfect._

"Hey, Jess… I've been thinking" he said, shaking his head and trying to force a smile. "How would you like it if we went out for dinner? I feel we need to talk about us without these dummies trying to eavesdrop on us every time, don't you think? No interruptions, just you and me."

"Nick, I don't… don't you.." Jess started to panic; she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Isn't it a bit early to.."

"No, no, Jess" interrupted Nick. "I mean, we need to discuss what's going on here. And that's always easier when you do it over food and a few cocktails, right?" _Please, please, say yes._

"Well… okay" Jess could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. " I have some papers to grade, though, but I guess I'll be done in an hour or so."

"Great. I'll be in my room, doing basically nothing" he tried to joke. She smiled lightly at him, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?" he asked, praying for her not to choose one of those healthy places where all he could eat were vegetables.

"Not really. Just somewhere near the apartment. I don't feel like walking a lot or taking a long ride." She was exhausted; since the breakup, she had been hiding in her school, working late and coming home after midnight, hoping none of the roommates would be up.

"You got it. Go finish your papers, I'll wait for you". And with that, she turned around and left him standing alone in the middle of the bathroom. Little did they know, they were about to put up one hell of a fight.


	2. Coach moves out

Nick was on his room when he heard shouting on the living room. Opening his door, he was met with Winston, Coach and Schmidt and their faces told him something was up.

"What on earth are you guys doing? Why are you always so loud?! I was trying to concentrate in there!" he lied. He had spent the last forty minutes lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, waiting for Jess to come out.

"Oh, come on, Nicholas, we all know you weren't. And if you must know, we were being forced to remain in this area because Coach has "something to tell us". And I'm feeling it has something to do with you and the fact that you and Jessica ruined the loft dynamic with your egocentric, childish behaviour." Nick had to take a deep breath at this. _Do not yell, do not strangle him._

"Nick? You know where Jess is? I want the five of us to sit together for a while" Coach said, ignoring Schmidt and walking past him.

"Yeah, she's in her room grading some papers. But Coach, listen…" Nick lowered his voice to the point only the two of them could hear "we're going out for dinner tonight, we need to sort things out and I really want to be alone with her so we can talk about us. So if you could hurry and tell us whatever it is in like two minutes, I'd appreciate it, man. No disrespect."

A knowing smile appeared on Coach's face. "No worries, dude. This is going to be fast." And with that, he started walking towards Jess' room, knocked and disappeared behind the door.

"So, Nick, how come you're home this early?" Winston said, clearly trying to keep Schmidt from making any sarcastic comments.

"I, uhm, I just finished early. Not a busy day, you know? We didn't have many clients, and the four usual drunks magically left early. So Shane told me she could manage on her own". _Another lie. _Nick mentally slapped himself. He had actually begged his boss to let him take the evening free.

Just as Winston was about to reply, Coach and Jess came out of her room. Jess was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a blue top that matched her eyes, and very light makeup. Her hair was down, and somehow still damp from her shower, and she had a small purse hanging from her shoulder.

"Hey, guys. Meeeeetiiiiing with the bros, huh?" Jess sang. Winston fell onto the couch, Schmidt stuck his tongue at her and Coach led her to the couch. When the four of them were sitting down- Nick made sure to sit close to Jess, but not as close as he would have wanted- Coach sat in the table, looking directly at them.

"Listen, people. First of all, Schmidt, I don't want to hear a word from you until I'm finished, and I don't ever want to hear you blaming either Nick or Jess for this. We clear?" Schmidt nodded, sinking deeper into the couch. "Now, don't get scared, this is the easiest way I've found to do this." Coach took a deep breath, and out of nowhere… "I'M LEAVING THE APARTMENT MOVING TO 4C WITH THE TWO HOT CHICKS THAT HAD A FREE ROOM THAT WAY YOU GUYS GET YOUR ROOMS BACK AND I GET TO BE AROUND HERE ALL THE TIME AND MY RENT IS CHEAPER I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND ARE WE CLEAR?".

There was a silent pause while the four roommates processed what they had just heard. And then Schmidt was yelling, Winston was ugly-crying and Jess was all red face and puffy eyes. Nick stood silent, as if trying to find something to say.

"Coach? You can't do that! Just because Nicholas here is an immature…" Schmidt was interrupted by Coach, who shot him a dead glare.

"Guys, this is the only solution. I came here last, and I can't force Nick and Jess to share a room now that they've broken up. Besides, I'm just moving across the hall, and it will allow your "loft dynamic" to be back, Schmitty. It's not that big of a deal."

"Wait a second… are you telling me you're moving in with two hot women, one of them single, and I have to stay here with these three clowns? No way Jose! I'm the one moving out! I already lived in that apartment, I know how to handle it!" Schmidt started rambling excitedly.

"Oh, no, I don't think so Schmidt. Listen, I was there the other day, when I asked them if they'd be willing to add a roommate, and that loft is a mess, dude. Can you imagine? They wouldn't allow you to wear your kimono, and they would probably use your hair products all the time. Your hair products, man. And they like fast food, you know? That means no healthy stuff, no expensive coffee, they are like beasts." Nick tried to suppress a laugh. It was obvious that Coach had that speech well prepared. "They don't even own an humidificator! And their trash is left all over the place. They don't even keep their tampons in boxes, and they are planning on buying a dog. A hairy one, it will probably spend the day scratching the floor".

"You are just messing with me. I hate you all!" Schmidt got off the couch and walked dramatically to his room, where he slammed the door way harder than necessary.

"Well, I'll miss you, you lucky bastard." Winston man-hugged Coach "Just make sure you tell us all the juicy details, ok? And you are still paying for beer on football nights, don't forget that." He padded Coach on the back and headed to the front door. "I'll be out all night, ladies. Don't wait up for me." And with that, he was out.

"Coach…" Jess stood up and threw herself at him. Coach embraced her with his right arm. "I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me you'll come over to do our butt-bumps on basketball nights. I need someone to be mean to me from time to time". Coach laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you too, Jess. But you are gonna have me two feet away, so it's not like you are getting rid of me. Not that easily, at least." With his free arm, Coach pulled Nick into the embrace.

"Hey, man, I don't enjoy manly closeness that much" he joked. "But I guess we should say thank you. We are a mess right now, not having to deal with the sleeping arrangements will make things easier."

Coach let go of Nick and Jess. " I'll move out tomorrow, most of my things are already packed up. But I have some things that still need packing."

"Oh.. you need us to help you?" Nick said "I may not be able to carry heavy things, or fold clothes, or…. whatever, we could keep you company."

Coach laughed. "Nah, man. You guys go enjoy your dinner. That's the most important thing right now. And then come and tell me how things went, I deserve to know first." He turned around and disappeared in the direction of his room.

"Wow… he is leaving" Jess said, turning to Nick. "I had grown used to him, you know? Now that he is my friend too..." she smiled, remembering how a few months back she had tried so hard to make friends with him.

"It'll be OK, Jess." he placed his hand on her shoulder, and felt her tremble slightly under it, but didn't move his arm. "I don't mean to sound selfish or uncaring, but if you're done,..."

"Oh, yeah" she said. "We should go. I'm starving".

"Did you decide a place yet? he asked.

"We could get pizza from that restaurant a few blocks down the street. It's usually not too crowded or noisy, I guess that's great, right?" Jess said, while throwing her pink coat over her shoulders. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab the keys" he said, approaching the small table next to the door where they kept their sets of keys.

"Really, Miller? You finally decided to get your own keys?" Jess smiled. Nick smiled back at her, both of them remembering their passionate make out session against the front door, after they were locked out. "I guess I learned my lesson. I haven't slept in the doormat for quite a few months, which is actually great".

The front door closed to the laughs of Nick and Jess, and the apartment was met with silence.


	3. He is back The fight

**Thank you so much to all of you reading the story. This is a pretty intense chapter, and things heat up. Since this is my first story ever, I would appreciate reviews; I would love to read your opinions and ideas. I have the main idea of what's about to happen in the next chapters, but suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!**

Jess and Nick sat at the corner of the restaurant, which only had three or four tables taken. Soft music could be heard in the background, but it was indeed a cozy quiet place.

"So, Nick…" started Jess. "How are we going to do this? Where do we start?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" Nick began. _Dammit. I had everything well set in my head. _"We wanted to be friends again, right? And these past days have been kinda…"

"Awkward" both said at the same time. The waiter chose that exact time to interrupt their conversation by coming to their table and handing them their menus. Jess ordered a glass of sparkling pink wine, as usual, and Nick went for a beer. After the waiter left, Jess started biting on her lip, nervously hoping for Nick to restart the conversation.

Nick sighed."We'll get past this, Jess. I promise. We just need to figure our way back, we have to." _We have to._

"But how, Nick? I mean, you seem so calm and… and I am just a mess. I don't know how to act or what to say, and the worst part is that I don't have _my friend_ with me. That was the whole point, right? Being friends again? Why is it so hard?"

"Jessica… God, this is difficult. It is hard because we are in love, and it hurts. We are going to need to try harder, you know? Time… we need time. My brain feels like spaghetti right now. But I need you to know I'm certainly not calm nor OK. I'm still taking Schmidt's anxiety pills."

Jess couldn't help but smile at this.

Nick smiled back."I know. Wait until he finds out I'm going through his private stuff. I'm sure he has condoms worth well over a thousand dollars in there."

"Can you imagine? He would strangle you if he ever suspected…"

"Ah, if only he knew… There are other things in his drawers that I've been borrowing for years now. Remember that time, when he came home with that huge customized package he kept waving in front of our faces?"

"God, no. Please, please, don't tell me you got _that_ from Schmidt's drawers. That's disgusting, Nicholas!"

"I know, but wasn't it funny? I thought we had broken the bed that time, I swear. And I think he did suspect something was up. The next time I went through his "sexual heaven drawer", the box was gone. I think he hid it somewhere." They started laughing at this. They kept making fun of the roommates until the waiter came back to take their orders. And then, throughout dinner, they discussed movies, music and work. It almost seemed like they were back to their friends days. _Almost._

And then Nick's face went blank. Jess, who was still laughing at his ridiculous attempt to mimic Ferguson the cat, looked at him straight in the eye, her face suddenly serious.

"Nick? What is it?."

"Nothing, Jess. It's OK. I just remembered I forgot to tell Shane some dumbass broke the door to the men's restroom. I'll tell her tomorrow." He said bitterly. "So, I was thinking… dating. I mean, we live together, so I think we should keep the loft a neutral spot. You know, like, if we have a date, not bring it to the loft. Right? I know it's kinda early to start dating, but still."

"OK…"Jess scrunched her nose. "Wow, Miller, you sure switch topics fast, huh? What has gotten into you?" She knew something was up. She had learned every Nick facial expression- he didn't have a really wide range, and the one he had on right now was definitely not a good one.

"Nothing, I just think that's an important ex-couple-sharing-loft rule." And there it was again. _A lie. _Jess noticed his eyes fixed on a point behind her back, so she turned around. And there she found the reason for his mood change. _Sam._

_Oh, my God. Sam is here. Did he see us?_ Just as she was turning back to Nick, she heard it.

"Jess?" The doctor was approaching their table, dressed in a casual shirt and comfortable jeans.

"Oh, God Sam, hey! I didn't see you? How are you? What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Jess panicked, and Nick couldn't stop himself from buffing.

"Hey, slow down, Jess! I'm here with a few friends, I've loved this place ever since you brought me. So, I see, am I interrupting something, Nick?" a sarcastic Sam asked.

_Great. Now the jackass is talking to me. _"Not really, big guy. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too. Are you guys on a romantic date or something? Because I don't want to be the ex boyfriend ruining the date, huh?" He laughed at his joke.

"What? No, you are not interrupting anything. We are not together, so…" Jess replied, quickly. Nick felt like someone had punched him in his gut. Hearing it from her made it even more painful, more real. _Why did_ _**he**_ _have to show up? Three million people in this city, and_ _**he **__shows up._

"Really? Because I thought you guys started dating when we broke up. Actually, Jess, we broke up _because_ of him…"

"Yeah, right. We did have a thing, but it didn't last. We're friends again. Nothing more. Just two friends having pizza." _Nothing more. Nothing more. Why am I lying? _Jess thought. _And why am I so nervous?_.

"Oh, really? Then you're single? Well, then I guess it's OK to ask you to come out with me sometime, Jess? I would love to grab a bite, or something, to catch up. I feel like we didn't end up in really good terms, you know?" Sam was ignoring Nick completely, not even looking at him; his eyes were on Jess.

_Are you freaking kidding me? This cannot be happening. She can't agree to this. This is my worst nightmare. _Nick felt the need to stand up and punch Sam in the face, but fought against his urge as Jess answered.

"Like, you mean, dinner?" she said. After a quick glance at Nick, she replied "Uhm, OK, yeah. That would be great."

"Awesome. Listen, I don't work tomorrow. What do you say I come pick you up at around 8? We could go to that fancy restaurant you like so much. The one with the oysters and pink champagne. You still live in the loft with the guys?"

"Yes, of course." _What am I getting myself into?_ Jess thought. _I don't want him back, I love Nick._

Too late.

"Alright, then. I'll let you two finish your meal. See you tomorrow, Jess." Sam offered his fist for her to bump, which she did rolling her eyes and forcing a smile. "Nick." Sam gave the pair a thumbs up and headed back to his group of friends, who were already sitting in the opposite corner of the restaurant.

There was an awkward silence between Nick and Jess, and none of them actually dared to look up from their plates. Once they were finished, Nick pulled a couple of bills out of his pocket and threw them down onto the table. Then he stood up and said:

"So, I think we should call it a night, don't you think? I _do _have to work tomorrow." He was still not looking at her.

_Uh-oh-oh. He's mad._ "Yeah, sure". She said, but Nick was already headed to the exit.

The five minute walk to their apartment was silent. Nick had his fists clenched inside his pockets, and was counting the floor tiles. _114, 115, 116…_ Jess walked by him, twisting her hair between her fingers and chewing on her lower lip.

Once they were inside the apartment, Jess muttered something that sounded like "goodnight" and headed for her room. And that's when he snapped.

"You can't go out with him. It has been a week since we broke up, Jess. You can't go out with him. I thought we were going to give us time?" he yelled, not caring if their roommates were sleeping.

"What? Nick, you heard him. We are just going to catch up, that's all." Jess said, lowering her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake the boys up.

"That's complete and utter bullshit, Jessica, and you know it. That guy wants to get back in your pants. You can't go out with him." Nick repeated, his nostrils flaring and his ears starting to turn red in anger.

"I can't go out with him? Who do you think you are? I am mature enough to decide who I want to go out with. Sam was just being a nice guy, not trying to get in my pants, and I'm definitely seeing him tomorrow. So just back off, Nick. I thought we were going to be friends, isn't that what you said?" she threw his previous words back at him.

Nick was way past the point of no return. "So that's all I was to you, huh? Someone to have sex with until you could get Sam back? How stupid of me, thinking you would settle for a plain bartender when you could have the hot doctor all for yourself!" He immediately regretted his words. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Jess widened her eyes in a mix of hurt, anger and disbelief. She could feel the tears starting to blurry her eyes. "That's what you think of me? That I would use you like that? God, Nick, I knew you could act stupid sometimes, but what you just said is too much, even for you!."

"Even for me?" he spat. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Nick… I can't believe you would think that of me. I told you I loved you, do you think I made that up?" Jess said, the tears already falling from her eyes.

"Well, Jessica, you tell me. I clearly don't mean that much to you. Not even a week, a week, and you are already going on a date with your ex-boyfriend. You know what? I hope you enjoy it. Maybe he'll give you what you need, since I clearly am not enough for you."

With that, he walked past her and went straight into his bedroom, slamming the door closed and letting a confused, crying Jessica Day staring at his door.

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Schmidt

**Thanks to everyone reading this story! But please review; this is my first fanfiction ever, and English is my third language, so I'm not sure if I'm making a lot of mistakes. Help me improve, I'm all for suggestions :) Enjoy, the "surprise" part will be here soon, this chapter is not really relevant for the rest of the story!**

Nick had left the loft early in the morning, before any of the roommates woke up. He went for a run, trying to clear off his mind. After almost two hours running non-stop, he headed for the park, hoping to find Tran sitting on their usual bench. Closing his eyes, he waited for his friend to show up, but he didn't. _Dammit. I really needed to talk to him_.

The rest of the morning was pretty useless; all he did was sit there on the bench, recalling his heated argument with Jess the night before. He had accused her of not loving him, practically calling her a selfish gold-digger. And he didn't mean any of that. God, did he regret every word he'd said. But then he thought back at how she had accepted to go out with Sam- she was so naïve, so innocent at times… she probably did believe that he only wanted to catch up and have a few laughs, but Nick wasn't having any of that. He knew the doctor wanted Jess back, and it made him feel a mix of jealousy and devastation. _I don't ever stand a chance. Not with him in the game._

_I have to call her and apologize. _He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number, but went straight to the voicemail. He waited two minutes, and tried again. Nothing. _She doesn't want to talk to me. _He couldn't blame her, not after what he'd said to her.

After a quick snack, he decided to spend the rest of the day at the bar, which would easily be crowded- since it was a Saturday-. He knew he had to keep his mind off Jess, because just the thought of her going out with _doctor-fantastic _made his blood boil. He cleaned every glass, reorganized the bottles, sliced lemons and filled the peanut bowls. Shane and Big Bob were surprised to find him there so early, but decided not to say anything. Right on time, the bar opened its doors and was soon filled with music, dancing and drinking.

As for Jess, she had woken up to a terrible headache. She left her room and went to the kitchen, praying not to run into Nick: she wasn't sure how she would react. Luckily for her, only Schmidt was in the room, preparing one of his disgusting pinkish smoothies. When he saw her entering the kitchen, he nodded his head lightly and offered her a warm smile. _He definitely heard us last night._

"So, Jessica, how would you like it if I gave you something that has come to me straight from heaven?" he said, in typical Schmidt fashion. "I'm talking about my Strawbana smoothie, of course. You know? Some people have said it has the strange ability to make one's skin look tanner. That's why I look like I just spent hours and hours sunbathing."

Jess rolled her eyes, and shaked her head. "No, thanks, Schmidt. I think I'll have my usual" she said, looking for her favourite mug. After filling it with hot water, she started rummaging inside the kitchen countertops until she found her Saturday tea. Vanilla. She set the mug on the dining table and went in search of a spoon.

"Listen, Jess, I heard you guys last night, and I.."

"Stop it, Schmidt, please." Jess interrupted. "I know what you are going to say, OK? I know you warned us, I know you didn't think that us being a couple was a good idea, I know you told us. But I really don't want to talk about it, and especially...especially not with you."

"No, Jess, that's not what I was going to say. I mean, I'm your friend and I love you. You're our litlle weirdo, and I want you to know I'm here for you, whenever you need me and whatever it is that you want to tell me… or not tell me. I know I made things difficult for the two of you, and I feel terrible about it. But I don't want you to think you can't trust me, because you can. I'm here for you, Jess. Anytime."

Jess had to admit, she was not expecting _that_. So she launched herself at Schmidt and hugged him, pressing him close. Schmidt embraced her tiny figure, happy to see that she was not mad at him and smiling on her shoulder. After a few seconds, Jess pulled back, smiling sadly at him and lightly caressing his cheek.

"Thank you, Schmidt. That really means a lot to me." She let go of him and turned her back to him, heading for the dining table.

"Anytime, Jess" he repeated, following her "And I know now is not the best time, but that thing I just smelled on you… please tell me you didn't use my Lotus Berry Relax conditioner as shampoo, because I've already told you it is only to be used in small portions and on extremely dry hair, meaning **my **hair" He sat down in front of her, Strawbana in hand.

"Schmidt…" Jess started, sighing.

"It's a joke, Jess. Just a joke. You can use my conditioner whenever you want. Just don't tell the boys, they would ruin it. Your hair is beautiful, like mine, so I will gallantly allow you to use it." He smiled at his own joke, trying to cheer her up. "So hey, I was thinking… I need to buy new sheets, because my annual sets need to be renewed. Wanna come with me? Perhaps we could get you new sheets too, I know you haven't bought new ones for at least fifteen months, am I right, missy?".

Jess had to laugh at this. "Sure, Schmidt. I have nothing to do this morning. Just don't take me to that place where they try to charge you a thousand dollars for plain sheets, OK?."

"What? But that's like the best store in the city, Jessica! I thought I had taught you well?!" Schmidt fake-cried. She scrunched her nose at him and furrowed her brow, pouting her lips.

"Alright, you win. But don't come crying to me when your sheets rip or become raspy, it'll be your fault. Now finish your herbal water and go get dressed, I don't want to waste my time. Chop,chop, Jess!". He drank the last bit of his smoothie and stood up, going to the sink to start washing the dishes from the night before. Jess finished her tea and placed her mug under the hot water, stole a cookie from Winston's Honey Roast appetizers and went to her room.

She undressed and started going through her clothes, deciding on a red dress she had bought especially for Nick- after he'd told her how much he loved that color on her skin. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard her phone ringing. Coming out of her giant closet, she went to her nightstand and picked up her phone. _Nick. _She felt the anger from the night before coming back, so she tossed the phone on her bed and went back to the closet. _He doesn't even have the courage to come talk to me face to face,_ she thought, while buttoning up her dress. _Whatever._ She put on a black pair of cute ballerina shoes and went out of the bedroom. Just as she was closing the door, she heard the phone ringing again.

"Jess, hurry up, I'm almost done here! Go do your makeup or whatever, and don't forget to wash your teeth!" Schmidt yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure, mama, don't worry!" she yelled back, and closed her door. She went to the bathroom and washed her teeth, combed her hair and applied her makeup as fast as she could, and joined Schmidt at the front door.

"You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes, let me grab my purse and that's it." Jess chose one of the many purses she hanged by the front door and turned to Schmidt. "Ready."

"So, your car or mine?" she asked.

"Mine, of course" Schmidt replied quickly. "Yours is a death machine, I'm sure it has important pieces missing. And the color is horrendous. And the doors are disturbing. And it smells like Nicholas. Old Spice? No man under sixty years old should be allowed to wear that. Even the steering wheel smells repulsive. Disgusting. My vehicle is like… if God ever drove a car, it would be the same model as mine."

Jess slapped the back of his head. "Get into the elevator, you dummy. And when we get back home, twenty dollars in the jar. Don't even try to argue."

It was almost six thirty when they came back home. Schmidt had insisted on going to different stores all around the city; Jess had stopped counting at store twelve. But he had also paid for their lunch and for a coffee (_Nothing but your duty, _Jess had told him, smiling). Now, eight hours later and with their arms full of bags and boxes, they came crashing through the front door, where they were met with Winston feeding his cat. Schmidt went into his room and they heard a loud "boom", probably indicating he had dropped everything he was carrying. Then he came back out and stuffed a bill in the jar, looking directly at Jess with a knowing smile.

"Well, Schmidt, thanks for a fun day. Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower. Sam is picking me up soon and I have to be ready." With that, she turned and left for the bathroom.

Schmidt fell back onto the couch, and Winston scooped up his cat and sat next to his friend.

"Man, can you believe this? They were so happy together!"

"I know, dude. Have you talked to Nick? I couldn't call him today, being with Jess the whole day and everything."

"Yeah, I tried calling him a few times, but he wouldn't answer my calls. I texted him too, and no answer either. But I know he's in the bar. When something this big happens, he always goes there"

"You think we should go keep him company? I mean, you heard them arguing last night, right? Nick must be having a hard time, maybe we can distract him, not let him think of Jess tonight."

"But man, why would she agree to this date? Let's think about it, it's Jess we're talking about. She doesn't do rebounds, or one-night stands… You think she's trying to make him jealous?"

"I don't know, Winston. I really don't know." Both men stood silent for a few moments, and then Schmidt stood up. "I'm gonna go tell Coach to join us, you go tell Jess we're leaving!"

"What? Dude, she's in the shower! I can't go into the bathroom now!" Winston panicked.

"Just yell it through the door. She will hear it. Come on, man, Nick needs us!"

Half an hour later, a freshly showered Jess emerged from the bathroom to a quiet loft. Ferguson the cat was lazily stretched out in the couch, and a dim light was coming through the windows. Jess picked up one of her dresses and a pair of heels, and went back into the bathroom to do her makeup. She decided to put her hair up in a messy bun, so her pretty earrings would be visible. When she was done, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The clock showed it was 7:36. Jess removed her heels and sat on the couch, turning on the TV and getting caught up on a documentary about turtles. _Wait a second… I have already seen this one. With Nick._ She let her head stumble back and a groan escaped her lips. He was everywhere! She closed her eyes and the tears started to fall down her face. Less than a minute later she was sobbing uncontrollably. And then she heard the knock on the door. _Crap._

Jess stood up and wipped her face, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. Then she opened the door.

**Please, don't forget to review if you liked the chapter. I really need encouragement.**


	5. The date

**WHAT A CRAZY FINALE, HUH? NO SPOILERS HERE, BUT WOW!**

**So things will start heating up from here. I'll try to update as much as possible, especially now during the summer. I'll write some other fics to fill this summer hiatus. And remember, more reviews means faster updates and longer chapters. Let me know what you wan to read. Enjoy, and sorry for any typos!**

Winston, Coach and Schmidt had arrived at the bar at around 8, and they sat on their usual spots at the stools. They stood there, silently watching Nick work.

"Hey, guys." Nick finally said. "What can I get ya?"

"Nothing, really. We were just hanging around, you know? As usual."

"Well Winston, you know the rules. If you sit, you drink. So what's it gonna be?" Nick repeated, already starting to lose his temper.

"Beer." Coach interrupted. "Make it two, then", Winston added.

"And I'll have one of those muskmelon flavored vodka cocktails. And a pink umbrella with an olive, of course." Schmidt's order was met with Nick's disapproving look. But he turned around, grabbed two beers for Winston and Coach and started mixing the ingredients for Schmidt's fancy drink.

"Do you think we should say something?" Winston whispered, afraid Nick might hear him. "Because he clearly isn't going to start a conversation."

"You stand back and see the master work" Schmidt replied, smothering his shirt and finger-combing his hair. Winston and Coach looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Here you go, my lady." Nick said, placing the glass in front of Schmidt. "Hope you find it tasty." Schmidt took a small shot and licked his lips. "Not bad for a mediocre bartender, Nicholas. You are getting better."

"Whatever, Schmidt. Listen, guys. I appreciate you being here, but we have kind of a busy night, so I don't have time to stay here chatting." Just as he was turning around, Schmidt spoke loudly. "Oh, no, you don't. There are three other people working tonight, and this place is significantly less crowded than usual. Come on, man. We're your friends, talk to us."

Nick looked at his friends and let out a long sigh. He leaned on the counter and poured himself some whiskey. After a few silent moments, he began talking: "Everything was going so well… We were so happy together, I've never felt like that with anybody else. Not even with Caroline. Damn, it was a thousand times better than what I had with Caroline. I can't explain why, really…" he made a pause and took a sip at his drink. "I guess it's cause I loved her. Hell, I am in love with her. I love her, whatever you prefer. Every bit of her. And I know she loved me too. I just can't believe this is happening." He finished his whiskey in one long shot and refilled his glass.

"Then, what happened, Nick? And most importantly, what are you doing?" Schmidt asked, shaking his head.

"What do you mean what am I doing? We have nothing in common, we argue all the time… I guess it wasn't meant to be, you know? That's what they say; sometimes love is not enough."

"That's stupid. Of course it is. She loves you, you love her. Why are you not chasing after her? You are perfect for each other, even I have to admit that. And the rest is nothing but minor disagreements. Look, Nick, after what I went through with Cece… I know what I'm talking about. Don't give up."

"He's right, Nick. Don't let her go." Coach intervened.

"Guys, you don't understand. She is already on a date, with her ex-boyfriend Sam, so she's clearly moved on. There's nothing I can do, even if I want to."

"The hell, man? Jess would dump him the minute you asked her to! Nick, listen to us, don't miss this chance. Go home, get some rest, and tomorrow, first thing in the morning, talk to her. Winston and I will be gone before you guys get up, so you can have the loft for yourselves. Be honest with her, and fix this. Get her back."

Nick closed his eyes and let his head rest in the counter. After a few seconds, he rose and looked at his friends.

"You are right. We can work through this. I'm going to get her back." He high-fived his friends and grabbed his coat, already disappearing in the crowd.

"Yeeeeeeeeeey! I told you, bitches! Schmidty has worked his magic again!" The three men laughed and raised their drinks. "To Nick and Jess!" Winston said.

"Oh, oh, you guys, before I forget. I claim my right to be godfather to not only their first child, but to all of the offspring they might have. It is because of me that they're getting back together, so it seems obvious they will choose me… but just in case, I want to make it clear."

"Schmidt.." Winston started. "JAR! JAR!" Coach yelled.

* * *

Jess was pretty sure that Sam had caught her glancing at her watch a few times, but _damn, is it broken or what?._ They'd been sitting for about half an hour and were just about to start eating. Sam was telling her how he had to help deliver a baby that same week, using his charm smile on her and describing how perfect the newborn was. _He knows how much I love babies,_ she thought. _He is funny and his story is so sweet, what is wrong with me? _she kept thinking, as the doctor went on describing how another one of his patients had drawn him a picture. _He is mature, intelligent, sweet, caring, with a stable job, and not afraid of commitment. At least not anymore._ But for some reason, she was bored. Her mind kept picturing Nick, and there was nothing she could do to keep his face from appearing in her head. She used her fork to grab some of her salad, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Nick and his aversion to _anything green that comes from the ground._

Sam, thinking she was smiling because of his story, continued telling her about his work. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea quickly rising in her throat.

"Uhm, Sam, could you excuse me for a second?". Without waiting for his answer, she stood up and went straight into the restrooms, where she emptied her stomach. Coughing and struggling to breathe at a normal rate, she flushed the toilet and sat in the toilet. _Schmidt and his freaking food picks. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him. Asshole. _He had insisted on taking her to an Indian restaurant- "_Let's honour Cecilia, shall we_?" he'd said. And then he had ordered weird things that they didn't even know, spicy as hell and with lots of spices.

When she had calmed herself down, she washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Not bad for someone who just puked her guts out_. She smothed her hair and dress and left the restroom.

She came back at the table and sat down, embarrassed.

"Jess, what happened? Are you OK?" Sam asked. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, no, Sam, don't worry. It's just… I went out shopping with Schmidt today and he took me to an Indian restaurant… you know, spicy and everything. And I'm not feeling very well right now". _Actually_, she thought, _I only want to go home and sleep_.

"Oh, wow, Jess. What a bummer. You want me to take you home?" Sam said, already pulling out his wallet to pay for their dinner.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry, Sam. Maybe we could reschedule…?"

"Of course, Jess. Now come, on. Let me drive you home."

They stood up and left the restaurant, and soon they were entering the apartment. Sam had insisted on walking her up to her door, the concerned look still clouding his handsome features. Jess searched for her keys inside her purse, and started to unlock the door.

"Well…" Sam said.

"Well…" Jess looked down at her feet, still embarrassed. Then she felt Sam's hand lifting her chin, his other hand turning her body by the hip, and his eyes met hers. _Oh, no,_ she thought, as her mind tried to process that he was about to kiss her. As soon as his lips found hers, it clicked. _This has to stop. I don't want him kissing me!_ But then she heard the elevator door closing. She lightly pushed Sam back, breaking the kiss and making him stumble back. Opening her eyes, she looked over Sam's shoulder.

And that's when she saw him. _Nick._

**_Any thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Please, review._**


	6. I'm sorry

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry this one took a little longer; I have the idea of where things are headed, but my muse isn't helping me write it! And now that I'm in the middle of my finals, I have very little time. ****Anyway, thank you for your reviews, they really help and encourage me to keep updating this story. And remember, ideas and suggestions are always welcome!**

Nick felt his whole world crashing around him, and his face went pale. _She was kissing him. Kissing him. At their front door._

_"I knew I was right. I shouldn't have listened to the guys." _He tightened his fists and swallowed his anger. _Just walk past then and enter the loft. _He was a second away form exploding in anger, but he started walking towards them. Reaching the door, he faked a smile and said: "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but you're kinda blocking the door". Walking in between them, he pushed the door open, went inside and slammed it a little harder than necessary.

"Why did you do that?" Jess cried, pushing Sam back. "Why would you kiss me?". _I can't belive this is happening. And Nick saw it. He saw it._

"What? Jess, I thought you wanted it. You agreed to go out with me." Sam has no idea what was going on.

"To catch up, Sam. Not to get back together!" Jess screamed. _Nick was right, he didn't want to catch up, he wanted us back!_

"OK, sorry. But why do you get so mad? You told me it was over between Nick and you, and I thought I would try to get back together!"

"Sam, you need to leave. Now. I can't... do this now. Please, just leave. Thank you for the dinner." And with that, she went into the loft, closing the door on Sam's stunned face.

She leaned against the front door and dropped her purse. Trying to calm her breathing, she tried to keep the tears from falling down her eyes. She took her coat off and hung it next to Schmidt's _cardigan, _and started walking in the direction of Nick's room. Then she felt another wave of nausea hit her, which caused her to stop and rest her hand against the wall for support._ I'm never, EVER, having Indian food again._ She took another deep breath and knocked softly on his door. No answer. She knocked a little louder, and called his name.

"Nick? Can I please talk to you?." Still nothing. After a few seconds, she heard the shower running. She ran to her room and quickly changed into her pajamas, losing the bun on her hair and running her fingers through her soft hair. She grabbed her glasses and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea- she really needed her stomach to settle down before she talked to Nick. Then, she sat down nervously on the couch and placed her mug in front of her, her eyes not leaving the hall that connected the rooms to the bathroom.

Exactly six minutes later- she counted- the door to the bathroom opened, and out came Nick, freshly showered and with a new outfit on. Looking briefly at her, he went into his room, leaving the door open. After a few seconds, he came out and closed it.

Jess quickly stood up and started walking towards him. "Nick, listen, what you saw..."

"Don't... Don't even try it, Jess. You don't have to explain yourself, OK? I know what I saw. You're a single woman now, you can kiss whoever you want." _Thank God he isn't here with her. "_Now if you'll excuse me..." He turned and approached the front door, when he heard her begin to cry. He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Nick, please, listen to me." She managed to say in between sobs. "You were right. You were right the whole time. He did want us back together, and I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry. But, Nick? He kissed me. I swear, I wasn't kissing him back, it took me by surprise. I honestly thought he just wanted to hang out as friends. I'm sorry you had to see it, Nick. I won't be going out with him again. I'm so sorry."

He couldn't help it. He turned to her and she threw his arms around him, still crying. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't resist running his fingers through her soft curls. "Shh, honey, it's OK. " He didn't want to let go of their embrace, but pulled his head back so he could look into her huge eyes, now floded with tears. Kissing her forehead, all his previous anger gone, he spoke softly. "I believe you, Jess. But, hey, listen... I'm a guy, you know?" he said, and she let out a smal chuckle, "I mean, I know how we think, how our minds work. And I knew that any guy who's been in a relationship with you would want you back, Jess." _Including me, _he thought. "The experience is pretty amazing." he finished, locking his eyes with hers.

Jess smiled lightly. "Thank you, Nick. I just... after last night,..."

"No, Jess, I was an idiot last night. Nothing I said is true, I know you loved me and I know you weren't using me to get Sam back. I don't know what got into me, but I'm sorry I said all those things to you." _See? It's not that hard to apologize. _

"Nick..." Jess buried her face in his shoulder again. She had stopped crying, but her face and eyes were still red. "I will listen to you next time I date a guy, I promise", she said, her voice muffled against his body. Nick felt as if someone had thrown a cold water bucket over his head. _Next time I date a guy. _She was planning on dating other guys. _Well of course she is. We agreed to move on. _Jess finally let go of him and stepped back, and smiled at him. "Then, are we OK now?" she said, and he could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." He answered, and then sighed. _It's now or never. Tell her. _"There's something I need to tell you." he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh, OK. What is it? Are you going to lecture me on how to tell "good guys" and "bad guys" apart?" she joked.

"Not exactly", he said. "I've been doing a lot of thinking these past days, and I know we agreed to go back to..." Nick interrupted himself when he saw her face going pale. _Shit_, he thought. _Not again_, she thought. "Nick, excuse me for a second. I'll be right back." she turned around and ran to the bathroom.

_What the hell? That was definitely not because of what I was saying. _Nick followed her through the hall, and standing at the other side of the door, he said: "Jess? Are you OK?". When he heard vomiting, he went on instant alert. He let a few seconds pass, and then knocked on the door. "Jess? I'm going in."

"Nick, don't!" Jess said, but it was already too late. Sitting on the floor next to the toilet, wiping her mouth and sniffling, she saw him coming in. He went as pale as her, and asked. "What is it, Jess? Are you sick?".

"Nick, please, leave me alone for a second. I don't want you to see this."

"Oh, come on, Jess, I've seen you puke hundreds of times. Let me help you." He flushed the toilet and helped her to her feet. She went to the sink and washed her teeth and hands. Then, she turned to Nick and said. "Schmidt took me to an Indian restaurant today. I don't know what he ordered, but it was spicy as hell and it's the second time I've thrown up in less than two hours. I think they've poisoned me." she said. Nick chuckled, and Jess gave him a confused look. "Don't worry, Jess. We've all been there. Since Schmidt met Cece, he has taken all of us to Indian restaurants all around the city. Winston spent two days in bed after last time, you'll be fine. Just remember, never let Schmidt pick a restaurant, because this is what happens."

"Good to know." Jess muttered.

"Come on. What do you say I make you a cup of tea and keep you company for a while? I can take care of you, and we could watch a movie. Not Dirty Dancing" he quickly added, when he saw her opening her mouth to say something. Jess stuck her tongue at him. "I wasn't going to suggest that one, Nick."

"Sure, sure" he said, laughing at her.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. "Tea sounds wonderful."

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch, under her favourite blanket, his arm around her and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ on the TV. On the table stood her tea and his beer.

"You were not expecting that one, huh, Miller?" Jess said, turning her head to look at him.

"_Pirates of the Caribbean? _Jess, this has to be the twentieth time you make me see this movie. It's cool and everything, but three or four times are more than enough for me."

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy. Wonderful dresses and really hot pirates, how on earth could you ever get tired of this?."

"Yeah, right. Because I'm so interested in pretty dresses and spend hours lusting over Johnny Depp. You are mistaking me for Schmidt." he said, remembering how their roommate kept a collection of at least thirty movies starring the actor. They laughed. "Just look at the screen. And wake me up only in case my snoring is too loud". They both laughed again at this and turned their heads to the TV. Nick couldn't help but steal quick glances at Jess, who seemed to be enjoying the movie as if she'd never seen it.

"Oh, hey, Nick?" Jess suddenly asked, pausing the movie. "What were you going to tell me, before I had to... you know?"

He stood silent, looking at her. "Nothing, Jess. It was not important. We'll talk some other time." She nodded and sinked deeper into the couch, snuggling against him and resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes back on the movie. Nick tightened his arm around her._Yeah, I can wait._

**Please review!**


	7. Scare

**SOOOO... HERE WE GO. REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT POSTING THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THE WHOLE STORY WILL KINDA GO ON FROM HERE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, SO I CAN DECIDE WHETHER TO CONTINUE THIS STORY ARC OR NOT!**

A week later, Nick had yet to talk to Jess. He thought, after the movie night they had had, that it would be easier to tell her. But he had been working late every night of the past seven days. They would only meet briefly in the mornings, before she went to her school and while he was having breakfast with the guys. They would smile at each other, and then she was gone. But today, Saturday again, Nick had decided he was going to take her out for dinner, and then he would tell her. _Everything. _With that thought on his head, he walked into the kitchen, where he was greeted with a sleepy faced Jess and the sound of Schmidt making one of his disgusting tropical smoothies.

"Well, hello, darling" A joyfull Schmidt said."Look, I discovered a new flavour. I'm mixing pinnaple and oranges. Pinnange!" he said, extremely proud of himself.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked over at Jess, who smiled at him while shaking her head. Sitting next to her, Nick answered, "Yeah, Schmidt, it looks wonderful. Can't wait to have one. But I think I'm going to have my cereals today, thank you."

"I wasn't gonna give you any, Nicholas. The Pinnange is a sophisticated smoothie, even more than the Strawbana, if possible. I would never waste it on you." Grabbing his smoothie, he went into his room and closed the door. A second later, they saw him half open the door and stuck his head through it. "But, hey, if you ever want me to make one for you, just ask. I love you, my man, my bro." and he slammed his room closed again.

"JAR!" Nick yelled, while Jess laughed at their rommate. He smiled at her and got up in search of his cereal, placing the box down on the table. When he found a bowl and filled it with milk, he took a spoon and sat down next to her again.

"So, Jess, I was thinking... Remember last Saturday, I was trying to talk to you and then you got sick?"

Jess scrunched her nose and gave him a dissaproving look. "Niiiiiiick... I'm having breakfast. Why would you bring that up now?"

"I just wanted to tell you, how would you feel going out for dinner tonight with me? I really need to talk to you, and these past days have been crazily busy. You know, go to a calm restaurant or something, where we won't be bothered by these dummies or anything."

Jess widened her eyes a little. "Everything OK, Nick? What's so important?"

"Nothing, Jess. I really want us to have dinner tonight. Besides, you owe me one. After the _Pirates of the Caribbean _thing again..."

"OK, OK" she laughed. "But just so we're clear, that was not the last time you'll be watching the movie, just so you know."

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you say I pick you up at your door at 7? I need to be at the bar for a few hours, but I'll be home soon."

"7 is fine." Jess agreed. "Where are you taking me? What should I wear?."

"Just make it casual."

"Ok." With that, she stood and gave him a thumbs up. " I have some school work to do now, too. See ya later, Miller." And she headed for her bedroom. _Oh my God. I have to call Cece._

* * *

Cece had insisted on going shopping for a dress for Jess, even though she had told her she was only going on a casual date with her friend. "_Like hell you are_" was Cece's reply. "_He wants something. And you have to look gorgeous._" They went to the mall and bought a few dresses- Cece also got a few for herself- and sat down for lunch, both of them exhausted.

"Why is it that going shopping with you is as tiring as running a freaking marathon, Cece?" a whining Jess complained. "Come on, please, can we just go home now?."

"Yeah, just one last stop".

Jess sighed and followed her friend into a store. Her eyes widened and she started to sneak out, but Cece grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. "Don't run, Jess. Lingerie is important too. We need to get you a set that matches the dress you'll be wearing."

"No, Cece, my lingerie drawer is literally about to explode. I don't need new sets, and it's not like Nick is going to see it, so..."

"Well, you don't know that yet." Cece had a devilish grin on her face. After struggling with her friend, both women got a similar set of underwear and drove home. There, they locked themselves in the bathroom and Cece started working on her friend's make up and hair.

"Now, now, let's see." Cece started opening drawers and countertops and dropping headbands, hairpray and bobby-pins all over the place. On the way, a box of tampons fell to the floor. Jess bent down to pick it up, and her mind froze. _When was the last time I used these?._

Cece, still rummaging through drawers looking for who-knows-what, was oblivious to her friend's facial expression. "Jess, I think you should wear your hair down, and maybe we could try to..." she turned around with a hair iron in her hand. When she looked at Jess, she stopped talking. "Sweetie, what is it?". Noticing her face and the box of tampons Jess was holding, she froze too, and a squeal left her mouth. "Oh, my God, Jess. Are you pregnant?."

Unable to speak, Jess stared at her friend, her eyes wide in panic and her mind trying to do the math. _Shit. That's why I should keep a calendar. Shit, shit. "_I don't know, Cece. I can't remember the last time I used these. Oh my God, Cece, what do I do? What if I'm pregnant?" Jess was freaking out. "I'm on the pill, I can't be pregnant!"

"Honey... you know the pill is not a hundred percent safe. Remember when we went to see Sadie? She told us..."

"I know what she told us!" Jess screamed.

"But didn't you use condoms, like, to be extra sure?"

"Well, yeah, but you know... not all the time! It seemed like a waste of money to use both things!"

"Jess, calm down, OK? I mean, we know the pill is like 98 percent effective. That's great odds, right?"

"I don't know, Cece, is it? What about the placebo week? What if I missed a dose? What if I am pregnant? What would I tell Nick?"

"Oh. My. God. I'm going to the store. I'm getting you a pregnancy test right now, you can't go out with Nick without knowing if you're pregnant" Cece dropped the hair iron she'd been holding and raced to the door. There she turned around and looked at her friend. "Don't move. I'll be back in ten." Eight seconds later, Jess could hear the front door closing.

Jess looked at her reflection in the mirror. _This can't be happening. _Sure, she wanted kids. And for some time, she had been convinced that Nick would father her children, but that dream had dissapeared after almost a year of dating. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and Nick, she was sure, would panic. They weren't ready. _My God, we don't even know where we're at right now. How would we handle a baby?. _She placed her right hand over her stomach, as if trying to feel something; she could only feel her flat belly starting to tense with her stressful thoughts. She started to feel feverish, burning hot: she took off her jacket and tossed it aside, and she got rid of her shoes so she could feel the cold bathroom tiles against her skin. Her mind kept going back and forth, trying to remember if she had missed a dose. _But even if I have, it's one dose. You can't get pregnant because of that!. _And then she felt it. The nausea again. Her stomach being a bundle of nerves, she had to bend over the toilet and empty its content. Going over to the sink to wash her face, she took a look at her watch. _5:33 _She had less than two hours before Nick picked her up at _her door_, as he'd said it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, when she heard the door to the apartment opening and then closing. Then, Cece bursted into the bathroom out of breath, and holding a paperbag in her left hand. She handed it to Jess, and she pulled out three different tests.

"I just wanted to be sure." Cece explained. "Come on, try them."

"What? Cece, I can't just pee on three sticks at the same time. What size do you think my bladder is?"

"Well, then try one. I'll go to the kitchen and make you some tea. That'll make you want to pee again soon."

Five minutes later, the two friends were sitting on the floor, Jess holding a mug on her right hand, the first pregnancy test waiting to be read in the sink.

"Cece... I'm really scared, I don't want to know what the tests says. What if I'm actually pregnant? I can't do this."

"Jess, sweetheart, listen to me. You've always wanted a big family, ever since I've known you. And who knows, maybe this is your opportunity to become a mum."

"Now? Cece, can you imagine Nick's reaction? He will freak out! What if he doesn't want this kid, what if he blames me?"

"He will do none of that. Jess, he's loved you for years now."

"But we're so different, we want different things in life! That's why we broke up in the first place!"

"Then, honey, maybe this is the universe telling you guys you should be together."

"You don't belive that, Cece." Jess said, sipping her tea.

"I know. But you do." Cece pulled a strand of hair behind Jess' ear. "Ready to take a look?"

"No! Wait! I want to take the second one before I look at the first! Just to be sure. And if they show different results, then I'll try the third one." They got up from the floor and Jess took another test from the bag.

Two more minutes, and the two sticks stood together. Jess and Cece clasped their hands together, ready to take a look, when a sudden noise startled them.

Then Nick's voice could be heard. "Hey, Jess, are you home?."

**PLEASE, REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO READ YOUR OPINIONS!**


	8. That was close

**SHORT, FILL-IN CHAPTER. STILL WAITING FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS, GUYS! THANKS FOR READING!**

"I can't believe this! Cece, hide the tests quickly, I don't want him to see them!"

The model nodded her head and wrapped the two sticks in toilet paper, making the strongest effort of her life and not looking at the results. Looking around her for somewhere to hide them, she grabbed the box of tampons, stuffed the wrapping inside and placed the box back in its place. Meanwhile, Jess had picked up the bag with the last test and hid it in her purse. She put her shoes and jacket back on and smoothed her skirt. Cece made sure no trace of their activities was visible, and turned to her friend.

"Jess? You in here?"

"Bathroom! Just one second!" Quickly checking that everything was back in the drawers, Jess looked at Cece. "Oh my God! What do we do now?" she whisper-screamed.

"Just... Let's go into your room, we'll tell him I came here to talk to you or something!."

Jess nodded, and opened the door. Nick was leaning on his door, and smiled up at her as he saw her exiting the bathroom.

"Hey, Nick! You don't mind me borrowing her for a few minutes, right? Something came up and there's some stuff we need to talk about!" Cece said, preventing Jess from saying anything. She grabbed her arm and pushed her towards her room, not giving Nick a chance to answer. Once they were locked inside the room, Jess felt onto her bed and lifted her legs up to her chin.

Outside, Nick frowned and shrugged. _Women_. Then, he went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Cece sat down next to Jess and placed a comforting arm around her. "Sweetie...What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know, Cece! The tests are in the bathroom, I don't know if I'm pregnant, and Nick is waiting for me to go out with him tonight! I can't do it, I just can't!". Jess let her head fall to her friends shoulder and began to cry. "Honey... I have an idea, but it means you will have to cancel your date with Nick." Jess lifted her head and stared at her friend. "We could call Sadie right now. She could run a blood test on you and have the results straight away. And you would be sure."

Jess sighed and stood up. Walking in circles around her bedroom, with her arms around herself, she said: "I have no choice, do I?".

"I don't think so, Jess." Walking up to her friend, Cece hugged her. "Do you want me to call Sadie for you?"

Jess nodded her head. "Oh, but wait, what do I tell Nick?"

"Oh, right. Nick. Hadn't thought about that." Cece pinched her nose. "We'll have to make up an excuse."

"Cece, you know I can't lie."

"Well, you are gonna have to."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Nick had already gotten out of the shower and was trying to style his hair the way Schmidt had taught him. He didn't bother shaving, because he knew Jess liked it when he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. Opening one of the drawers Schmidt had scrounged for himself and himself only, he started going through his fancy products, and pulled out what looked like a box of _Bobby's pins. God, he could be such an asshole sometimes. _Smiling, he grabbed a pack of condoms that looked like they'd been there unused for a hundred years. Rolling his eyes, Nick looked for the expiration date. _September 2009. _Shaking his head, he decided to throw them away. _Better safe than sorry._ He walked over to the trash can and was about to drop the condoms inside, when something caught his eye. Bending over, he tried to get a closer look.

_What on Earth is that doing there?_


	9. Nick & Jess

**Jess gets her results...**

"Sadie told me she'll be waiting for us. Why don't you just tell him you're not feeling well? It's technically true, so you wouldn't be lying."

Just as Jess was about to reply, they heard knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Nick entered and took in the scene displaying on her ex-girlfriend's room. He saw the two friend's faces, and the way they stared at him. Shaking his head, he approached them and looked at Jess.

"Jess? I just found two empty pregnancy tests on our trash can. What is this?"

"Nick, that's..." Jess widened her eyes in panic, speechless. _What do I say now?._

_"_Those are mine, Nick." Cece interjected. Nick looked at her, frowning. "I'm sorry you found them, that's what we were doing in the bathroom. I might be pregnant, and I wanted to ask Jess to come with me to see Sadie for confirmation.I've an appointment with her in half an hour." _Well that was quick,_ Jess thought, trying to calm her breathing.

"What? Cece, again?" Nick seemed shocked. "And why do you need Sadie, if you already took two tests? And where are they? Because I looked in the trash can, and..."

"Oh, yeah. You see, one tested positive and the other was negative, so I have kept them in my purse. You know, so that Sadie can examine them?" _Wow am I good at this lying thing_, Cece thought. Ignoring Nick's face of disgust, she continued, "I'm feeling quite anxious right now, and I know you and Jess were planning to have dinner, but Nick... I really need her with me."

"Sure", came Nick's instant reply. Worried about Cece, he couldn't help it but feel disappointed. His talk with Jess would have to wait, _again. _"You girls need something, anything, you call me, alright?." They both nodded their heads, and Nick could feel they were hiding something from him, but decided not to push it. He went ahead and awkwardly hugged Cece, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. I won't ask you anything, just so you know, Cece."Then he looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Well, Jess..." he turned his attention back to her, "We'll talk later, OK?" And with one last look, he was out the door.

"Wow. That was close." Cece said, laughing faintly. Noticing the look on Jess' face, she said. "Before you say anything, honey, just... stop . If it's a false alarm, you won't need to tell him any of this. If it's not, well..."

"It it's not... I'm in real trouble" Jess finished. "And we just lied to him. This keeps getting worse!"

"Well, you can always blame me for the lying part. Now, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll have your results."

* * *

An hour later, the two friends sat together waiting for Sadie to come out with the results.

"You know, Cece? When I was younger, I always imagined that by the time I was thirty, I would already be married and have at least one kid. Everything is so different now..."

Her friend smiled. "Yeah. I remember you would spend hours looking at your parent's wedding album. We had so much fun."

"God, remember when mum caught me trying on her wedding dress? What were we, ten?". They had to laugh at this.

"Honey... I want you to know that whatever the result is, I'm gonna be there for you. And not just me, but all of us. You know it, don't you?"

Jess smiled sadly at her friend, who was currently caressing her arm. "I know, Cece, and you have no idea how much that means to me right now. It's just I can't stop thinking about Nick. It's... God, no, that's terrible."

"What? What's terrible?"

"It's just, for one second, I wished that... If I _am_ in fact pregnant... It'd be much easier if Nick's wasn't the father, that's all."

"Jess, don't be ridiculous. It'd be easier if the father was Brad Pitt... or even Sam, the "perfect"guy. Would you like that better?"

"No, of course not. I told you, Cece, I spent almost a year thinking that Nick and I would create a family together. But that clearly is not what he wanted, nor what he wants now."

"You know what? My gut tells me that, if you are pregnant, you won't have to worry about Nick. I just know." Cece smiled to herself. "I can already picture him holding a baby in his arms. So cute."

"Cece! You are not helping here!"

"Of course I am! I'm telling you, you won't have to deal with the Nick you're imagining. I'm sure he'll... man up, or whatever."

"I hope you're right." With that, Jess let her head fall back to the wall and closed her eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence while they waited for the doctor to call them. A few minutes later, the door to Sadie's office opened, and out she came holding a folder in her hands. "Jess? Come in, Sweetie. We have the results. Cece, you can come in too."

The two girls stood up and followed Sadie back into her office. The door closed behind them.

* * *

It was about 8 when Jess got home. After Sadie had given her the results, Cece had insisted on having a snack together so they could talk. Then, she dropped Jess at the apartment and told her to call her as soon as possible. Opening the door to the loft, Jess was met with silence and darkness.

"Guys? Anybody home?"

Suddenly, the lamp next to the TV was turned on, and a startled Jess dropped her purse. "Jesus! Nick, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I was just taking a nap. What took you so long? Is Cece OK? Is she... you know?" Nick rose from the couch, his hair all rumpled.

"She's OK, and not pregnant." Jes bent over and picked up her purse, letting it rest on top of the table. Turning her back to him, she took a deep breath and shook her head. Facing him, she said, "Nick, I have to talk to you."

"Uhm, OK. Is this about you dumping me for dinner? Because I'm not mad, just so you know." he smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Frowning, he stared at her while she replied: "No, it's not that."

"Well, then, what is it?" he could sense something was off, and was almost afraid to hear her answer.

Without taking her eyes off his, she announced "I'm pregnant."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, it really encourages me to keep writing!**


	10. Pregnant

**Pretty big chapter, you guys. From now on, I have nothing written, so I really need your help and suggestions. I will be publishing a long one-shot soon, but I won't abandon this fic. The updates will still be regular. Enjoy your reading!**

_Without taking her eyes off his, she announced "I'm pregnant."_

_"_I'm sorry, what?"_ I did not hear that right._

Jess sighed. "Nick, the tests weren't Cece's. The appoinment with Sadie wasn't for Cece, it was for me. I'm the one who's pregnant."

Nick froze, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. _"You're pregnant?"._

Jess nodded her head. "But how, I mean, when... I thought you were on the pill?" Nick started mumbling, his mind not capable of forming a coherent sentence.

"Doesn't change anything, I'm still pregnant. Apparently the pill is not a hundred percent effective, and we are part of the lucky one percent." Watching Nick's turtle face, Jess started tapping the floor nervously. _I knew it would go this way._

Unable to process the news, Nick muttered: "Will you, uhm, excuse me for a second?" Walking past her, he went into his bedroom and closed the door.

Jess stood shocked in the middle of the room. Of all the scenarios that had played in her head, she hadn't seen that one coming. She had imagined Nick yelling, freaking out, cursing, passing out,... but not walking out on her. Sure, she found his moonwalk-away-when-things-get-weird amusing at times, but definitely not now. Feeling the tears starting to cloud her vision, she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the apartment. She couldn't deal with that right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick was leaning against his door, his eyes closed. _Jess is pregnant. She is pregnant with my child. I'm going to be a father. "_Oh God" he mouthed, sliding to the floor. _No, no, no. This is not the way it was supposed to go. _His mind went back to memories of his father: Walt dancing to Elvis while Nick and his brother made fun of him, Walt trying to get Nick to read one of his detective novels, his grumpy face whenever he was forced to help with the house...Truth was, although Nick loved Walt, he had not been a good father. His mother had been the one to take care of both Nick and his brother Jamie, while his father was out doing who knows what-_probably illegal stuff._- Nick had always felt some kind of hate towards his father for not being there, blaming him for his lonely childhood and hard adolescence years.

_I promised myself I would be a better father than mine was to me. _And he was determined to do so_. _But then, his mind went back to Jess. He pictured her face when she was telling him she was pregnant. Her eyes were filled with fear, insecurity... and sadness?. Did she think he would freak out?. _Well but that's exactly what I did. Shit._

Nick had always wondered how a woman like _her_ had settled for a guy like _him_. She was all he wasn't: she was cheerful, beautiful, funny and _perfect, _and had brought life and joy to his miserable existence. But then she'd told him "_I love you_". And that's when he knew she was _the one_ for him. Now she was pregnant with his child. Fate or coincidence? Nick couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was carrying **his** baby. _It doesn't matter._ _This is my chance to win her back, to tell her I love her. I can't believe I get to start a family with Jess. _The time wasn't exactly perfect, the situation was messy, but it didn't matter.

Jumping from the floor, he opened the door so harshly he thought he had torn the doorknob. Not spotting her in the hall or the kitchen, he quickly checked the rest of the loft. _She is gone. _His heart sank._ Of course she is. What did you expect? How could I leave her like that?_

Running to the door, he grabbed his keys. He had an idea of where Jess might have gone, and was ready to chase after her. _I'm not gonna miss this chance._

* * *

In Cece's apartment, the model tried to help Jess calm her sobbing, now unstoppable.

"Jess, he probably needs time to process the information. I mean, this is pretty big. I'm not saying what he did was right, but honey, you freaked out too. I thought Sadie would have to use anesthesia on you to stop you from destroying her office!" Cece tried to lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

"You don't understand, Cece. He didn't even look at me!" Jess kept sobbing, her face red from the tears that were falling freely from her eyes.

"How long did you stay in the apartment after that?"

"I... I think I left immediatly. I couldn't be there alone, Cece, that's why I came here!"

"It's OK, Jess. You can stay here as long as you want. But I'm sure right now, Nick is looking for you. And I'm also sure that he'll be here soon."

"Yeah? Well now I'm the one who doesn't want to talk to him, so if he shows up, I'll go into your bedroom and you'll tell him I'm not here."

"What? You want me to lie to him?"

"Yes. If I recall, you are quite good at it." The words were out before she could stop them.

"Hey!" Cece fake-slapped Jess.

"I'm sorry, Cece, that... was totally out of place." Jess had finally stopped crying, but her eyes were puffy and blood-red.

"It's fine. Come here". Cece helped her friend clean her face and finger-combed Jess' dark curls. "You want some tea?" she said, already heading for the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Jess laughed at Cece's shocked expression, and her friend joined her. "Wow, I was not expecting that" she said, sitting back down on the couch. "And are you going to turn down _Dirty Dancing_ too?".

"Yes, I think so. I'm actually really tired, Cece. I just want to catch some sleep."

Suddenly, they heard madly knocking on the front door. Jess jumped from the couch and went straight into Cece's room. "I'm not in here, Cece." she whispered, before closing the door.

Cece sighed and went to open the door. On the other side stood Nick, out of breath. His face was red, he was sweating and you could tell he had been running. His nostrils flaring, he managed to say: "Cece, I need to talk to her", before he had to lean against the door to keep himself from passing out.

"What?"

"Jess, Cece, I need to talk to her."

"She's not in here, Nick. I left her at your apartment about..."

"Cece, stop. You've already lied to me once today, don't do it again. I need to see her, please."

Cece sighed. "Nick, she... she doesn't want to talk to you. I'm sorry, but you can't blame her."

"I know, I know, that's why I'm here. Cece, I need to tell her... I need to tell her that I love her. The reason I've been acting like this for the past weeks, the conversation I wanted us to have... that is it, Cece. I love her, and I need to tell her before it's too late. I reacted badly to this, I know, but it's just..."

"Too much." Cece finished for him. Nick nodded his head. "Listen, I need to talk to her, Cece, and fix this. Please, please, let me come in." She buffed and stepped aside and he quickly got into the apartment. Cece closed the door and grabbed his arm strongly, surprising him.

"Nick, don't hurt her anymore. She freaked out when Sadie told her she was pregnant, and right now, I don't think she could deal with any more... shit."

"I know. I really want to fix this. Where is she?"

Cece tilted her head and let go of his arm. "My bedroom. I'm going for a walk. You have ten minutes before I'm back. You two better be happy and outta here when I return, or I'll kick your sorry ass." Nick smiled at her as she went out of the apartment, now silent. Hearing the door close, Jess stepped into the hall.

"Cece? Was it...?" Jess stopped mid-sentence. In front of her stood Nick, and her friend was nowhere to be seen. "I.. where's Cece?" Jess said, starting to panic. _I can't believe she would let him in!_

"We're alone, Jess. I convinced her to let me in because I really need to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah? Now you talk?" Jess said, crossing her arms and and shooting him a dead glare. She could feel the anger burning inside.

"I..." Nick started. _Don't chicken out now. You know what you have to say, just say it_. "I'm sorry, Jess. I came to apologize. I was so uncool back in the loft, and I'm so sorry." Nick started walking towards her, but when she took a step back, he decided to keep the distance. "Listen, I was not expecting it. And I know that's a lame excuse for my behaviour, but... I've been trying to tell you something for the past week, and when I thought I could finally do it,... this comes up."

"Well, I'm sorry, Nick. I'm sorry my pregnancy ruined your planning." Jess said, bitterly.

"It's not that, Jess. I..."

"Listen, Nick, before you go on embarrasing yourself" Jess started, unsure of where her courage was coming from. "I don't want to hear more apologizing, OK? I'm tired of your running, tired of you acting like a child, and tired of you thinking everything can be fixed with an "I'm sorry". Don't you see? For God's Sake, Nick, we're thirty! Don't...!

"I love you", Nick interrupted. _There, I said it. "_I love you", he repeated, loudly this time. Seeing she had finally stopped talking, he continued. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I love you, Jess. I think us breaking up was a mistake, because I know we belong together. I've never felt this way about anyone, Jess, and I wanted to tell you. All that... Sam crap, everything, was because I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I don't want to drive a truck, I don't want to live in Mars, I just want you." he made a pause and then smiled. "And we're not naming the baby Reginald, I don't care what Schmidt says." he finished.

Jess stood there, looking at him with her mouth hanging open. "Jess? Are you going to say something?" Nick said, nervously. _Please don't tell me she doesn't want this._

"I.. you.." Jess cleared her throat. "You love me?"

"Of course I do, Jess. I loved you a week ago, how would I not love you now?" he joked, but she was still in trance.

"And you're OK with this? I mean, me being pregnant? You know there's going to be a baby, Nick? Like in, a tiny human?" Jess said. _He must have gotten something wrong. Otherwise he wouldn't be so calm._

"Yeah, I know, Jess. Baby. Our baby. I get it. And I think it's perfect." Nick smiled again.

Unable to say anything else, Jess threw herself at him, encircling his neck with her arms. Nick placed his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him, breathing her in. They stood like that until they heard coughing.

**Reviews encourage me to write faster... just saying!**


	11. The Talk

**Important stuff in this chapter, people! Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter, you guys are awesome! All that good suggestions have created an angst-free chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

_Unable to say anything else, Jess threw herself at him, encircling his neck with her arms. Nick placed his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him, breathing her in. They stood like that until they heard coughing._

"So... I guess it went pretty well, huh?" Cece smiled at the hugging pair.

"Listen, Jess. Can we go home? I... you know, I have some questions about the pregnancy, and we need to discuss..."

"Us? Yeah, I think you are right." she finished. Looking at Cece, she went ahead and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Cece. For everything."

"Don't thank me. Just fix this, and then call me and tell me everything. In great detail. And you," Cece turned her attention to Nick, who was standing behind Jess, "Hurt her again and I'll kill you. You know I will."

Nick smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Cece" he whispered to her, as he followed Jess out of the door.

* * *

The ride back to the loft was silent. Nick drove her car while Jess stared out the window, but they would ocassionaly glance at each other and smile. Once they were inside the apartment, Jess took off her coat and got rid of her shoes, leaving them by the door. Nick hung his hoodie next to her coat and followed her to the couch. Sitting with their knees almost touching, Jess lifted her eyes and looked straight into Nick's brown orbs. _Jesus. I hope the baby gets her eyes._

"Soooo... where do we start?"

"I... I have some questions, Jess. About the pregnancy."

"Oh, OK. Guess that's where we start, then."

"Yeah, uhm... So, how far along are you?"

"Sadie told me I'm a little over six weeks."

Nick tried doing the math, when a disturbing thought crossed his mind. "Oh, God. You were already pregnant the night we had the True American game! With all that alcohol?"

"Yes, but..."

"Is the baby OK? Did you tell Sadie about that night?"

"Nick, it's fine. Relax. Baby's fine, I told Sadie about our... party. There's nothing to worry about."

Nick seemed to relax at her words. "And are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. A little bit freaked out, but nothing serious", she joked. "Baby and mommy are healthy, Nick."

"Does... besides Cece... does anybody else now about this?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. I thought I would leave our friends to you, you know? Dealing with Schmidt? I'm going to play the pregnant lady card there. He's all yours. But I think we should wait, at least a couple more weeks."

"Yes, I know. I just can't wait to tell everybody. Oh, my mother is going to be so excited!"

"Mine too. When I told her about the break-up, she cried because she thought she wasn't going to be grandmother."

"Well, I guess she was kind of wrong." Talking about her mother erased Nick's smile from his face. "Oh my God. Your father. He is so going to hunt me down and kill me!"

Jess laughed. "Hey, I'm serious here! Remember the last time he visited? He hates me! And now I've gotten you pregnant..." Nick gulped and hid his face in his hands.

"Nick, don't worry about my dad. I'll talk to him." Nick peeked between his fingers and buffed.

There was a moment of silence, interrupted by him. "So, Jess... would you prefer boy or girl?"

"Boy" she answered, immediatly.

"Really? I was sure you would want a girl!" Nick laughed. "This is new!"

"I know, I just... I always imagined I would have three kids, boy-girl-girl or boy-boy-girl, you know? I don't know why, but I always thought my first kid would be a boy. What about you?"

"I don't know. A boy would be great, easier to handle. But a girl...like a mini-you, would be fun too. I'm OK with either." he paused. "Yeah, girl. I want a girl." he smiled at himself. "Do you feel it yet?"

"No, it's too early. Nick, do you know anything at all about pregnancies?" Jess laughed. "And don't call our baby "it". That sounds awful."

"But how do you want me to refer to..."

"Don't say "it"!. We'll switch from "him" to "her" until we know the sex."

"You want to know?"

"Sure, don't you?"

"Not really. I would rather find out when he or she is already here."

"But what about the clothes, and colours and everything? Nick, gender neutral baby stuff is not that cute!"

"You're worried about _fashion_, Jessica? I mean, you're growing a human inside you that will have to come out from down there and you are worried about _fashion_?"

They started laughing at this. He suddenly got up and asked, "Do you want something to drink, Jess?", already walking to their kitchen.

"Water's fine, thank you."

He grabbed a glass of water for her and a beer for himself, and went back to the couch.

"So, Jess, about what I said earlier... I don't want to pressure you, but..."

"I know, Nick. And I need to tell you, I love you too." Nick smiled at this. "But I don't think rushing back to a relationship is the best idea, you know? We still have some issues, and it's no longer just the two of us. I grew up to divorced parents, and it was terrible. They spent weeks without talking to each other, and that's the last thing I would want for our baby."

Jess stared at Nick, trying to decipher his expression. "You are right." Nick fell back against the couch. "You are right."

"Listen, Nick. I'm not saying we won't ever get back together... I'm just saying, let's see how things go before we try again, OK? We can't mess this up again, Nick. You mean too much to me, and now with the baby..."

"Jess, I understand. And I agree with you. Baby comes first now." Seeing her about to protest, he added "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So how long do you want to wait? Because you know it's kinda hard for me to keep a secret..." Nick changed subjects quickly.

"I guess a couple more weeks... don't you think? Maybe until I hit week 8 or 9, and the risk is lower..." Jess bit her lip, trying not to think about the _risks_.

"Hey, Jess..." Nick placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head, focusing his eyes on hers. "Nothing is going to go wrong, OK? We'll be extra careful." His hand leaving her face, he placed his palm against her abdomen. Smiling at her, he rubbed her belly gently. "I can't wait to meet you, baby."

"Do you think we should tell our parents like... over the phone?"

"Well, my brother Jamie is getting married soon, so I guess I'll tell my mother then." Nick said. "I, uh... Jess?"

"What?"

"Would you mind coming with me to the wedding? That way we can tell my mother together." _Please say yes, please say yes._

"But wouldn't that be weird? I mean, we would confuse everyone if we showed up together again and announcing a pregnancy."

"Not really" Nick said, "You see, I actually haven't told my mother about the break-up."

"You what?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell her, Jess. She loves you so much, and we were still trying to figure things out... so I didn't tell her."

Jess smacked his head lightly. "Hey, hey, you don't wanna come just say so, but don't hit me!"

"I'll go with you. When is it?"

Trying to fight the urge to triumphantly fist-punch the air, Nick smiled. "I booked a flight sixteen days from today. They get married on the 30th of June, so we would be there by the 29th."

"You booked your flight already?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I can change it so we can go together."

"OK, then. But what about my parents? They are not coming to L.A any time soon, so..."

Nick scratched his head. "What about the 4th of July? We could throw a party here. Invite them both, tell them we're celebrating it this year. And then we'll surprise them!"

"I guess that could work. And we'll tell the guys at the same time?"

"That depends on you, Jess."

"What do you mean it depends on me?"

"Well, if you come up with morning sickness or... other pregnancy signals... they'll probably find out by themselves."

"You are right. Oh!" Jess clapped her hands. "What if we told them right before we leave for Chicago? They would have enough time to freak out and calm down before we got back!"

"You evil genius!" Nick and Jess high-fived, and started laughing. "Man, they're gonna freak so hard", Nick said, sipping his beer.

"I know. But they'll have time to adjust." Slumping back into the couch, Nick asked, "Wanna watch a movie? Or are you tired? I know it's late..."

"Nah, I'm OK. I thought I was tired, but I'm not. I get to pick the movie."

"Well, that's new" Nick said, protecting his head from another slap. "Veto on _Dirty Dancing, Pirates of the Caribbean _and anything that centers around animals, or dancing. Old movies and Disney are out, too."

"Nick! You basically ruled out all good movies!" Jess laughed while going through their DVD collection. She pulled out _Chicago_ and puppy eyed him. "Please?"

"That's a musical, Jess."

"But you haven't seen it! There are murders and gross scenes and trials... And it honours your city!"

"OK, OK. _Chicago_ it is. You win this time." I_ get the feeling that she'll be winning plenty of times this following months. _Nick smiled and brought his arm around Jess.

**Next chapter will be set mainly in Chicago. Nick's family :) Don't forget to tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Chicago

**So here we go with Bonnie! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Posted a little later than intended, sorry! I got caught up on Tumblr after finding out that Jake Johnson and his wife have a baby... So our Nick is already a father! Can you guys imagine how cute he must look holding a baby?.**

**As usual, thanks to all of you who read and review. You keep the story going!**

"How is it this hot here? Ugh!" Jess let herself fall onto Nick's bed. They had just gotten back from the wedding, and after witnessing Jamie and Diane flee off their own party to catch a plane, Nick, his grandmother, Jess and Bonnie had gone back to the family's house. Bonnie had insisted they had dinner together, since their plane didn't leave until the following morning.

Nick and Jess had decided not to say anything about her pregnancy until their last night on the city. _Let Jamie and Diane be the main focus. It would be mean to steal their moment,_ Jess had said. But they did not know that the honeymoon started _right after_ the wedding. That meant, only Bonnie and his grandmother were there to witness their big announcement.

"Want me to open the window?" Nick followed Jess inside his room and closed the door behind them. Loosing the knot on his tie, he got rid of his jacket and removed the tie, throwing both articles down onto the bed, next to Jess.

"Yes, please." Sitting up on the bed, she protested. "This dress is suffocating me." She sighed and got up, vainly trying to get out of her dress.

Laughing, Nick opened the window and approached her. "Do you need any help with that?." He took her snort as a "yes" and helped her out of the gown. With her back to him, she started looking for a rubber band to pull her hair up. When she found one, she quicky tied her hair up in a ponytail and turned to face him, still in her underwear. Nick couldn't help it but smile at the sight of her barely noticeable baby bump, which she could still hide easily under her dresses. Being over her ninth week of pregnancy, the physical changes were not yet clearly visible; however, hormones were already starting to have a strong effect on her mood.

"Hey, Nick? Could you stop staring at me and maybe get me some water?" Jess said, hands on her hips.

"Sure, ma'am." He was already heading for the door when his name on her lips stopped him.

"Nick, wait!" She rubbed her nose. "God, I'm sorry I'm so cranky. I don't even want water!"

"Is something wrong, Jess?" he asked, approaching her again. She pulled out a light dress of her suitcase and put it on, falling back on the bed. Nick sat by her side, and she sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm nervous about telling your mum, you know? After how the guys reacted at first..."

"Jess, Jess, stop it. The guys freaked out, but we knew that's how they would react. My mother is going to be thrilled. I promise."

"Really?"

Nick smiled again and caressed her cheek. "Really. And besides, she doesn't know about the True American game, so you won't have to convince her that the baby is not floating on an alcohol pool right now." They both laughed at this, remembering how Schmidt had lost 50 dollars to the jar after suggesting that their baby would have alcohol embedded on his DNA. Truth was, after his initial shock, each roommate had congratulated the pair. Right before they left for the airport, Jess had caught Winston crying in his room, and Nick swore he caught Schmidt searching for baby outfits online.

"Kiddos! Dinner's ready!" Bonnie shouted from downstairs.

Jess grabbed Nick's hand and stood up, leading him out of his room. Since Bonnie didn't know about their break-up, she had prepared Nick's old room for them to stay. Jess had spent ten minutes laughing at the room's decoration and posters, while an embarrased Nick bubbled something about having a hard adolescence.

The pair entered the kitchen."Mom? Where's Grandma?" Nick asked, starting to set the table.

"Oh, honey, she was tired, so I sent her to bed. Like a child." She smiled at Jess, who was helping Nick. "I hope you're hungry, because we are having yesterday's leftovers. There's plenty of food here!"

"Uhm, actually, mum, before we start eating... Jess and I have something we'd like to tell you" Nick said, pulling Jess next to him. "_Now?_" she mouthed, and he nodded his head. Bonnie turned around and stared at them. "Oh my God, are you getting married too?"

"No, Bonnie." Jess laughed. _Not yet. _Jess shook her head._ What?. _"It's something else." Jess looked at Nick and waited for him to speak.

"What we wanted to tell you is that, uh... We're having a baby, mum. Jess is pregnant." Nick smiled, watching his mother go from a shocked expression to the high-pitched squeal that left her mouth.

"A baby? I am going to be a grandmother? Oh, Nicky!" Bonnie threw herself at Nick, knocking a chair on her way. Nick embraced her happily, while his mother kissed his cheek repeatedly. Suddenly, she let go of him and turned to look at Jess. "And you,... come here!" Bonnie pulled Jess tightly against her, happy sobbings coming out of her throat. "Mum, gently, you're choking her!" Nick laughed. Bonnie started peppering her with kisses, while Nick laughed at his mother's reaction. "I can't believe this! I've been waiting this moment for years now!" Bonnie finally stepped back and allowed Jess to breathe again. Laughing, the younger woman said, "I'm glad to see you this happy, Bonnie."

"Happy? I'm not "happy"! I'm... over the moon happy!"

"We can see that, mum." Nick said, stepping closer to Jess and bringing his arm around her. After he kissed the top of her head, she lifted her eyes and smiled at him. Bonnie sighed. Turning their heads back to look at her, they were surprised to see her wiping her tears. "Mum? Are those happy tears?"

"Of course, Nicky. I just... I miss your father so much right now. The bastard... it makes me so sad that he isn't here to see all of this."

"I know, mum. But hey, don't be sad tonight, OK? I'm sure that he wouldn't want that." Nick said, letting go of Jess and comforting his mother. "You are right. This is such great news, we have to celebrate!"

"Bonnie, it's OK. We're all exhausted from the wedding, we don't neeed to..."

"Oh, sweetie, are you tired?" Bonnie said, grabbing Jess' hand, a concerned look on her face.

"Uhm...yeah, a little" She answered.

"Well, you see: when I was pregnant with Nick, I was tired the whole day. And the morning sickness? Those were there mornings, evenings and nights. It was a tough pregnancy you gave me, Nicky!"

"I guess I'm lucky, then. No sickness or tiredness so far!" Jess said, while Nick shrugged his shoulders and mouthed an apologetic _"I'm sorry"_ to his mother.

"But you still have to eat, huh? Come on, kids, sit! While we eat, I want to know the details!" Bonnie said, already pulling her chair back.

"Mum!"

"I'm sure she was not referring to _those_ details, Nick." Bonnie and Jess looked at each other and rolled their eyes. When the three of them were already eating, Bonnie started with her very own interrogatory. _How far along are you? Have you picked names yet? Do you have one of those ultrasound pictures to show me?_

* * *

The following morning, Jess woke up feeling extremely tired. Looking around, she was unable to find Nick. Just as she was getting out of bed, the door to the room opened, and a freshly showered Nick came in.

"Morning, Sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Umph", she mumbled.

Nick laughed. "Why don't you go shower? I can pack all our stuff and meet you downstairs in twenty. Mum is making breakfast, and we need to leave for the airport."

"OK", Jess muttered. She picked up a dress, a set of underwear and her favourite flats and headed for the door, her eyelids half-way closed.

When she dissapeared behind the door, Nick shook his head and started packing their things. _No tiredness at all. Suuuuuuuuuuure._

Forty minutes later, Jess was hugging Bonnie at the front door. Nick, who had already been hugged and smooched, was standing behind Jess, holding their suitcase and a bunch of photo albums his mother had insisted he should have. "Come on, mum. Let go of her already!" Nick said. Their cab was waiting for them, and the driver seemed to be falling asleep. "OK, OK!" Bonnie said."Just promise you will call every week, and promise you'll come visit before the baby is born!". "We promise" Nick and Jess said in unison. "As soon as your brother gets back, I will have him showing me how that Internet thing works. He told me I could see you from my computer." Jess laughed. "Bonnie, call us when you control your computer. I'm sure you'll love it."

Pulling on Nick's hand, Jess started walking towards the cab. "Oh, and you better be prepared for me to arrive at your house before the delivery! I'm not missing the birth of my first grandkid!" Bonnie shouted from the front porch.

"Of course, mum. You can have my room!" Nick shouted from the cab window. They waved their hands at her until she was no longer visible.

"Wow. Intense." Nick said, and started laughing. He was soon followed by Jess, much more awake after her shower and the delicious breakfast she'd just had.

"So... next stop are my parents, Miller. You ready?"

"How can you ask me that? "_Nick, are you ready to be beheaded by my father?". _That would be the right question." he said, trying to hide his fear behind sarcasm.

"Hey, Nick?" Jess laced their hands together. "It'll be alright, you'll see. They will be thrilled, just like your mum was."

"I hope so, Jess." he clutched her hand. _I really hope so._

**Next stop will be the 4th of July and Jess' parents. Thoughts?**


	13. Joan & Bob: Part One

**Hey, guys! I have bad news and good news. The bad news is, I had to split this chapter in two because it was way too long. The good news is, I'll update Part Two tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long- aaaaand there's a surprise coming up soon. I'm nervous about this chapter, because I'm not sure I can write Joan and Bob convincingly.**

**However, as usual, thanks to all of you who read and review. That's the only way for me to know if you're enjoying the story. And sorry for any mistakes, I guess there are plenty of them :)**

* * *

"Nick, will you stop that already?" Jess slapped his leg, which was nervously moving up and down.

"Ugh! I can't!" he stood up and started to pace around the room. "They are late!"

"No, they're not, Nick! They said they'd be here before dinner time, it is still before dinner time!"

"Are they coming together?"

Jess raised her eyebrows. "Of course not. Just because they can tolerate each other now, doesn't mean they're best friends", she answered, sarcastically.

"Whatever." Nick said, a little rougher than intendeed.

"Uh... guys?" Schmidt interjected. The three of them were sitting on the couch, waiting for her parents to show up, while Winston and Coach were setting the table (after Schmidt had lectured them for about half an hour on how to fold the napkins). He had threatened to not let them taste the "_Rugeslach_" if the table wasn't properly set by the time Bob and Joan arrived at the loft. After that, he had joined Nick and Jess on the couch, only to witness them argue and bicker over which was the best way to announce her pregnancy. "If I may have a say..."

"No, Schmidt, you don't. Why don't you go over to the kitchen and make sure nothing is burning? I don't want to hear you complaining if the potatoes are overcooked." Jess interrupted, giving him a dead glare.

Schmidt rose from the couch, pretending to be angry and offended at her words. "You, Jessica Day, are a very mean lady." Then he turned around and ran to the kitchen, afraid she might be right.

Jess sighed, and got up from the couch. Following Schmidt, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. "Sorry, Schmidt. I'm just really nervous, I want everything to be perfect. And he isn't making things any easier." She whispered that last part to him, looking at Nick.

"Of course he isn't. What did you expect?" Schmidt joked. Seeing her about to get mad again, he quickly said. "I forgive you, Jess. You don't have to worry. Schmidt is here, and your father loves me." He opened his eyes wide and squealed."I have an idea! Tell Bob the baby is mine, and he won't be angry!"

"50 freaking dollars in the jar, Schmidt!" Coach yelled, joining Winston's chuckles.

Watching Nick sitting back on the couch, Jess turned to the rest of her friends. "Hey, guys? I don't want to be _mean..."_She looked briefly at Schmidt. "But please, please, promise you'll behave. No pranks..." she looked at Winston, "No lectures on the Pistons..." she turned to Coach, "And no... just behave normal. That was for you, Schmidt." Jess said, and her roomate stuck his tongue out at her.

There was a knock on the door, and the five friends froze. Jess was the first to react. Yelling a "Coming!" she took one last look at the guys and ran to the door. There, she turned around and looked at Nick, who had jumped from the couch as if it was on fire. Locking eyes with him, she tried to force a reassuring smile. He nodded, and she opened the door. "Mum!"

Nick felt the air slowly entering his lungs again. _Mum._

_"_Oh, honey! I've missed you so much!" Joan dropped her bag and threw her arms around her daughter, kissing her. "Hello, kids! Come hug me!" she yelled from Jess' shoulder. The guys surrounded their friend's mother for a hug and a smooch each. Nick, the last one, looked down at his feet. "You too! Do you think I'm going to leave you behind or what?". Joan smiled and Nick returned her smile. "Nice to see you, Joan." She hugged him tightly, and whispered "We'll talk later". Nick gulped, but when he pulled back from the embrace, he saw something warm in her eyes. _She's not mad at me, _he thought_. At least not yet. _The guys returned to their tasks, and Nick stepped back.

"So, I see, I'm the first to arrive." Holding Jess' arm, she looked to her daughter and smiled. "Look at you, honey. You get even prettier every time I see you!"

Jess laughed. "I really missed you, mum."

"I'm serious, Jess. You should try modeling, I'm sure Cece can find something for you."

"Mum, stop it!" Jess chuckled, starting to feel her cheeks reddening.

"So, what is it that I'm smelling?" Joan said, walking towards the kitchen to see what Schmidt was doing there. Jess and Nick looked at each other, nervous. "_It's OK"_ she mouthed, following her mother.

Nick joined the guys around the table, seeing how they were still trying to fold the napkins _properly. _"No, no, no" Joan laughed, coming closer. "Are you trying to make swans?". The guys nodded their heads, and Nick scrunched his nose. "Leave me, I'll do it. I love folding napkins. You guys go sit down for a while. Nick? Can you help me, please? I'll teach you."

"Uh, uhm, yeah. Sure." Nick looked over at Jess, who was being lectured by Schmidt- _see? they're not overcooked-. _She smiled lightly at him, and then turned her attention back to Schmidt.

"So... I hear you and my daughter broke up." Joan said, in a very low tone.

Nick could only nod, while trying to mimic her movements with the napkins. _I wish the Earth would just swallow me._

Joan sighed. "Listen, Nick, I don't mean to be nosey... but I can't keep this to myself. I saw the way you looked at her last Thanksgiving, and I see how you look at her now." Turning her head to look at her daughter, she sighed again. "Do you love my daughter?"

"I...uh...what?" Nick bubbled. Looking at Jess, now engaged in a heated argument with Schmidt over some cookies, he couldn't help it but smile. Bringing his eyes back at Joan, he saw her smiling knowingly at him. "Yes", he blurted out. _Damn it._

Before Joan could answer, there was another knock at the door. "I'll take it!" Jess yelled, and ran to the door.

Nick didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _Her father is here. And I just told Joan I love her daughter._

Soon the apartment was filled with hugs and greetings, so Nick slowly retreated back from the table (and from Joan, who had gone to greet her ex-husband.)

He reluctantly walked towards Bob, who was shaking hands with Winston. Nick started to sweat, but tried to calm his breathing. Then, to his surprise, Bob extended his hand and shook Nick's. "Hello, Nick!", he said, and with that, he stepped back and grabbed his bag. "Jess, can I leave this in your room until we leave? I'll take this one to, because I assume it's yours, right, Joan?" he said, laughing and dissapearing behind her door. Bob and Joan had insisted on renting an hotel room, so they wouldn't be spending the night at the loft. "_It'd be weird"_, Joan had said to Jess over the phone, "_Too many people."_

Jess quickly approached Nick, who was still stunned at how fast everything had happened. _That's it? Just a handshake?_

"Hey... See? It wasn't that hard. Just let me talk, OK?"

He nodded his head. "Jess?", he said, just as she was turning from him.

"I'm sorry. I've been a pain in the ass, and I should have listened to you, and..."

"Wow, stop, Nick!", Jess laughed. "Thank me later, we're not over yet. Just make sure that you sit next to me, alright?". She clutched his hand in hers and smiled at him.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, dinner was over. Schmidt had insisted on clearing the table and washing the dishes straight away- luckily for them, he willingly took care of everything.

"Well, I have to say... even though I think that pumpkin pie should be included on every 4th of July menu...that _Rugeslach_ thing was pretty tasty, too." Winston said.

"Tasty? Dude, you ate half of it! The buttons of your shirt are about to burst!" Nick exclaimed, erupting laughters from everyone. After some small talk, the table fell into a comfortable silence.

"I think I'm going to go now." Coach said, getting up. "I have to meet a friend tomorrow, and I want to catch some sleep. Joan, Bob, it was a pleasure to meet you.", he said, shaking his hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Waving goodbye from the door, he left the apartment.

"Yeah, well, I'm next. Schmidt, wanna come and help me with that thing I told you before?" Winston said.

"I can't, Winston. Don't you see I'm busy here?" Schmidt replied, without even turning his head from the sink.

"Forget it, man. Those dishes aren't going anywhere. And I really, really need your help. Schmidt." Winston said, hoping he got the message. And that's when it clicked. "Oh, uhm, yeah, my man. I'll help you." Soon, both men were nowhere to be seen.

"So...just the four of us, now." Bob said, clasping his hands together on the table.

"Yes." Jess smiled. "Listen... Nick and I have something to tell you."

Joan widened her eyes, expectanlty, and Bob frowned, staring at Nick. _Oh, God, here we go,_ he thought. But then he felt Jess' hand pulling on his, and when he turned his head to look at her, he was mesmerized by how happy she looked. Somehow, seeing her so confident made him feel the heavy burden on his chest more light. Without taking her eyes off his, she clutched his hand tighter and said: _"Nick and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant."_

**And now you hate me :)**_  
_


	14. Joan & Bob: Part Two

**As promised: new chapter, plus a surprise. Just a reminder, this is rated T.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

_"Nick and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant"_

There was a dead silence in the room as her parents processed the information. Then, suddenly, Joan rose from the table and pulled her chair back, squealing. "Oh, sweetheart!". Crying, she pulled up Jess from her chair and threw her arms around her. "You're pregnant?", she managed to say, in between sobs. When Jess nodded, she squealed again and started to kiss her cheeks loudly. "This is so exciting, a baby!".

Nick, who had been watching the scene from his position next to Jess, glanced over at Bob, who was still frowning. Jess saw Nick staring at her father, and realized that he hadn't said anything. "Dad?" she asked, in her sweetest voice. Joan still had her arms around her daughter, and turned her head to look at his ex-husband. "Bob! Come here immediatly, didn't you hear what she said? We are going to be grandparents!"

"But how..." Bob cleared his throat, still confused. "I thought you had broken up?"

"Yeah, dad. I... I got pregnant before we broke up."

"Did he break up with you because of it?" Bob said, raising his voice and getting up from the table.

"No! We didn't... we didn't know I was pregnant when we broke up. And he didn't break up with me, dad. It was mutual." Looking at Nick, who was as pale as she'd ever seen him, Jess let go of her mother and extended her hand for Nick to take it. When he did, she pulled him to his feet and turned to look back at her parents, still holding his hand.

"But, then, does it mean you're back together?" Joan asked, excitedly. "Not exactly", Jess answered.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Bob said, starting to lose his temper. "You're pregnant, for heaven's sake! What are you going to do, raise a child on your own? Living with three other guys? And you!" he said, pointing his finger at Nick. "I knew you weren't good enough for my little girl, but this? How could you do this to her?"

"Dad! Stop it! He didn't do anything to me! It takes two people to make a baby, you know?" Jess yelled, starting to feel sick.

"But honey..." interrupted Joan, much more lovingly. "What are you, then? If you are not together..."

"We don't know yet, mum. We're figuring it out now, but..." She looked down at their joined hands. "All we know is that we're together in this."

"Well... I guess that's enough for me. Come here, kiddo." Joan said, opening her arms for Nick. He shyly embraced her, surprised at how strong her hug was.

"Well, it is not good enough for me! Or for you, Jess!" Bob wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Sweetheart... think about it. You're not ready to have a baby on your own, it is hard enough to have one when you're married. And you can't be certain that he..." He glanced an irated look at Nick "... will be there for you!"

Before Jess had a chance to answer, Nick let go of Joan and turned to look at Bob, stepping forward. "I've had enough of this, Bob." he said. _Where is this courage coming from?._ Jess closed her mouth and stared wide-eyed at him. "I know you don't like me, I know you never did. And I can't blame you. But mark my words: Jess and I are together in this, and there's nothing you can say, or do, that will make me change my mind. This baby... _our baby_, already means the world to me, and so does Jess. I would rather kill myself before letting anything happen to either of them." He looked briefly at Jess, and seeing her smiling brightly at him, he continued. "We don't know what we are, but I do know that I love her, and she loves me. That's all we need right now. The baby is our priority from now on, and we're not going to endanger our relationship. This kid will grow up with both parents by his side, Bob. That's the only thing we know for sure."

There was another silence in the room for a few seconds. Jess, now with her eyes teary, stepped forward too, taking his hand again. Smiling at her, he forgot about her parents, about his outburst, and he focused on her. _We are together in this. _Was their thought, as they remained completely oblivious to the stares her parents were giving them.

"Well, Bob," Joan interupted their moment. "I think he has made it clear." Turning to look at the pair, she went ahead and kissed her daughter's forehead. "If any of you need my help, you can always count on me."

Seeing three heads turning to look at him, Bob rounded the table and approached the small group. "I'm sorry", he said. "Jess, honey, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, dad!", she threw herself into her father's arms, and he pulled her tightly against his chest. "But it's not me you owe an apology to" she whispered in his ear. Sighing, he whispered "I know". Letting go of her, he kissed her cheeks and nose, eliciting a chuckle from her.

"Nick? I'm sorry." he said. "I promise I won't judge you again. What you just said... it made me see I've been a real...well, asshole, for lack of a better word." He extended his hand and Nick shook it vehemently. "The only thing I can say is... congratulations."

Joan buffed. "That's all? After what the poor kid went through because of you! Meh!" She winked her eye at Jess and Nick, and smiling, asked them: "So how long do I have to wait before this beautiful baby is here?"

Smiling, Nick said. "Around thirty weeks, Joan. But if he takes it after me... he'll be here sooner."

"He? It's a "he"?" Bob interrupted.

"We don't know yet, dad. It's too early. But calling the baby "it" seemed awkward, so we're switching from him to her."

"Ooooooh, that's sweet! I still can't believe it! And how are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm fine", Jess replied, smiling. "Kind of tired, but fine."

"Right. Bob? Go get our bags. She needs to rest, and it's late." Seeing him about to protest, Joan shook her head no and pointed to her daughter's room. Bob shrugged his shoulders and went to gather their bags.

Joan smiled at Nick and Jess. "Give him some time. He's happy, I know he is. Will you come say goodbye tomorrow before we leave? He will probably have reacted by then." They laughed at this.

"Of course, mum." Joan then looked at Nick, waiting for him to answer. "What, me? You want me there too?"

"Absolutely! You're part of the family now!" she said, seeing his eyes lighting up again. She then hugged him, and kissed Jess for the hundreth time that evening. Hearing Bob cursing throught the hall, she rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her bag.

"Well, then... I'll see you tomorrow?" Bob asked. They both nodded their heads and Bob opened his arms for Jess. She hugged her father and kissed his cheek, and saw him smiling brigther than before. Nick extended his hand for a shake, but Bob swatted it away and pulled him in for an awkward hug. Nick patted his back, unsure of what to do. Both Jess and her mother chuckled, watching Bob trying to behave normal. "Rigth. Let's not do that again." Bob said "Ever", Nick completed. Laughing, Nick and Jess walked her parents to the door.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. We'll see you two tomorrow."

"Sure.", she answered. "Be good, you two!" she shouted, while the doors to the elevator were closing.

"Wow, that was crazy!" Jess said, resting her back against the now closed front door. "You were amazing back there, Miller. Who knew?" she said.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "So now it's official. Everyone knows."

"Yes, now you can stop worrying you're going to blurt it out." Jess laughed. "God, I'm exhausted." The loft was silent. "Winston? Schmidt?" Jess called. Hearing no answer, Nick said. "They probably went to Coach's to watch a movie, the girls were out of town this week. You know he isn't meeting anyone tomorrow, right?" he chuckled, "He just wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"I thought so. And Schmidt? I thought Winston was going to have to drag him out of the kitchen!"

"I know" Nick said, and they both chuckled. They started walking towards their rooms. "Hey, Nick?, Jess said, grabbing his arm. "Thank you for what you said earlier. I must admit, I didn't think you would have the courage to say all those things to my father."

"Me? Of course!" he said. "Although now that I'm replaying the conversation in my head, I think I'll faint soon." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, and his arms went around her waist. They lingered in the embrace for a few minutes, none of them wanting to let go. The soft smell of her fruity shampoo filled his nose, and his _Old Spice _made her smile against his neck. No words were spoken, and then Jess pulled her head back to look into his eyes. He saw her glancing briefly at his lips, and then he felt her moving closer. _We shouldn't be doing this, _he thought, but as he felt her lips on his, his brain shut down. He moved his hand to cup the back of her head while his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Walking forward, he pressed her back against her door. Moaning, she tilted her head and opened her mouth to his, as the kiss intensified. Hearing her moan, he moved his hands to her hips while she gripped the lapels of his shirt, eliciting a groan from him. After a few moments, Nick felt her pull back, lips red and swollen. She rested her forehead against his, their noses almost touching as they tried to catch their breaths. He stepped back, and let his hands fall from her hips.

"I... I don't know what got into me, Nick."

"It's, uhm, it's OK. Just caught me by surprise. Probably just the hormones, you know?" _Bullshit._

"Yeah, probably." _Not true, and you know it._ Feeling his dark eyes staring at her, she blindly searched for the knob and opened the door._ "_Well... Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight, Jess." He headed for his room and opened the door. Turning around, he saw her leaning against the frame. Both of them smiled, and their doors closed.

_What did just happen? _Was their only thought.

**Well? WELL? Did you like it? Do I suck at this and should never write anything similar? Let me know your thoughts!**


	15. Hormones?

"So, you're telling me... you kissed him, out of nowhere?" Cece's voice was coming from Jess' phone. She was in New York City, doing some photoshoot for a magazine. _Ugh. Why are you not here when I need you?, _Jess had told her the minute her friend had picked up the call. _I've been trying to reach you for days now!_

"I don't know, I just... you know?" Jess was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Holding the phone with her left hand, her right hand was slowly tracing circles around her growing belly. "It was like I just couldn't help it."

Cece chuckled. "Cece! It is not funny!"

"It is, Jess. Admit it. You are so horny you had to jump him, huh?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know, Jess. Hormones? They have you all hot and ready!"

"You think it was the hormones too? Because that's exactly what Nick said."

"He did? So romantic." Cece said, sarcastically. "The thing is, honey, do you want him?"

"I... Cece, I'm so confused. I mean, yeah...", she sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him, all day! And night too! I'm starting to have erotic dreams, Cece. Erotic dreams. Me. Can you believe it? Every night since we kissed. Four nights in a row." Hearing her friend histerically laughing, she rolled her eyes. "Cece, I need your help. What should I do? We agreed not to rush things, but I just..." Jess sighed.

"Hey, listen. I know what I would do, but I'm not sure you are going to like it."

"Oh, God. What would you do?"

"Well, after all... he is the baby daddy, isn't he?"

"I think I'm missing the point, Cece."

"All I'm saying is... he got you pregnant."

"Riiiiiiight. So?"

"So, he promised to be there for you and blah, blah, blah, right?"

"And he has! A few days ago, I made him drive around the city, at 2am, looking for a place where he could get me pickles! And he didn't complain, not even once!"

"That's great. But it's not pickles you need now, do you, honey?"

_Ooooooh. Now I understand._

_"_You want me to ask him to..." Jess couldn't bring herself to say it. "Are you crazy?"

"Why? What's the big deal? It's not like you haven't done it before!"

"But this is different, Cece! I can't just go and ask him to... to have sex with me!"

"Why not? Just tell him! He won't refuse, believe me." Cece chuckled again.

"It's...not...about that! I can't do that to him!"

"Why not?" Cece repeated.

"Because, Cece! You said it, he won't refuse!"

"And how is that a problem, honey? Now I'm the one not following you."

"It just wouldn't be right! Or fair to him! He's been so good to me this past weeks..."

"God, Jess. You think too much. Just... follow your heart, not your head, OK?" Hearing Jess about to reply, she continued "Listen, I have to go now. Go, talk to him. Tell him what you feel!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

_Dammit. _Jess dropped her phone on the bed, and joined her hands together above her stomach. _"What should I do, Baby?_" she whispered. So far, her pregnancy had been going great, and Jess could still fit into most of her clothing. Talking to her belly, she said, "_I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Your daddy will see you too, you know?_". Nick had insisted on going with her. _There's no way I'm gonna miss this_, he'd said. It was their first appointment with Sadie, and they were hoping to get a good look at Baby. "_Maybe I could ask her what to do"_, Jess said, this time to herself.

* * *

"Well, Jess, I know it sounds cliche, but...this is going to feel cold."

Nick and Jess were in Sadie's office, waiting for the doctor to start the ultrasound. Clasping their hands together, both parents-to-be were staring at the screen, that showed nothing but a blurry mess. Smiling, Sadie pointed to an area on the screen and turned to look at Jess. "That's it, guys. That's your baby." Watching their transfixefd eyes, the doctor chuckled and continued, "Everything seems normal. Heartbeat, size..." She zoomed in and took a closer look, "I see nothing wrong. Congratulations, you two."

Still unable to tear his eyes off the dot that was their baby, Nick muttered a "thank you", and broke into the widest grin ever. "Jess, do you have any questions? You are about to enter your second thrimester, so you might start experiencing some changes."

Jess turned her head to look at Sadie. "I, uh, actually..." Jess casted a nervous glance at Nick, which went unnoticed to him, but not to Sadie. "Wait, sweetie. I'll leave you guys some time alone while I print you some copies. I'll be back in a minute, and you can ask me anything, OK?" She said, patting her leg and leaving the room. _I think I have an idea of what her questions might be about, _Sadie said to herself.

Alone, Jess looked at Nick and had to smile at his face of pure joy. Noticing her eyes on him, he smiled at her and pointed at the screen. "That's our baby, Jess, see?". Laughing, she replied, "I know, Nick, I was here too." Watching her remove the sticky gel off her belly, he waited until she was all clean and dressed, with her legs now hanging off the stretcher. Placing his hands against her belly, he whispered, "Hey, it's me again. Mommy and I just saw you, Baby, and we think you are beautiful. We can't wait to meet you." Jess chuckled and placed her feet on the floor, while he helped her put on her flats. "You know, Nick, I miss those times were you talked to me looking at my eyes, instead of at my belly", she teased him.

He smiled up at her, and said, "Look, Baby, your mommy is starting to feel jealous.", he joked. "Now, the first time you meet her, she will be screaming and panting, and I'm sure you won't like her. But I promise you, she is awesome, and beautiful, and funny, and smart. Don't tell her I said this, OK?", he finished. His goofyness made her smile again, but their moment was interrupted by Sadie, who offered the pair a warm smile and gestured for them to take a seat. Opening the folder she was carrying, she handed them two smaller folders. "I made several copies. Just in case you want to show them around", she laughed.

"So, a little over week twelve, right, Jess?"

"Uhm...week eleven, I think", she answered, unsure.

"No, according to my files you're on week twelve."

"Oh, well... Then one week less to go!", Nick interrupted, laughing.

"I'll see you in a month or so. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, that's perfect.", Jess answered, her hands clutching the sides of her dress.

"Great, then. So, you had some questions, right?" Sadie looked briefly at Nick, before focusing back on Jess.

"I do. But, uhm... Nick? Could you leave us alone for a minute? I would like to discuss something with Sadie...from woman to woman, you know? Do you mind?"

"Oh, OK", Nick said. "I have to get back to work, anyways. You OK to drive, Jess?". She nodded her head, not quite meeting his eyes. Glancing at the two women, he got up and mumbled a _"See you later_". He then left the office, dissapoinment written all over his face.

Suppresing a laugh, Sadie turned to Jess and asked, "So, honey, what is it that has you all bothered?"

* * *

It was late that night when Jess entered the bar. After her conversation with Sadie, she had decided to talk to Nick and let him know about her new -and strong- _needs._ She had gone home to change into something more comfortable, and was wearing a simple pair of loose jeans and a blue sweater that hid her small baby bump. Trying to approach the stools by pushing herself through the crowd, Jess managed to find a spot at the bar, looking for Nick. When she spotted him, her heart fell to her feet.

Leaning across the bar, Nick was talking to a beautiful brunette that was mercilessly flirting with him. Wearing a dress that pushed her breasts up, she was throwing her head back laughing at something that Nick was saying, exposing the line of her neck. Her hand caressing his arm lightly, Jess didn't miss the way his eyes darted down her body, and as she felt her eyes starting to swell up with tears, she decided she'd seen enough. _How stupid of me. _She shook her head and backed away from the bar, trying to leave the place as soon as possible. Unfortunately for her, the bar was so noisy that it kept her from hearing Nick calling her name as he helplessly watched her leave.


	16. One step forward

**I have a really hot M-rated one-shot on the works, and will probably publish it in the next few days (I'm sooooo nervous and excited for that one, yay!). Hope you enjoy it, as well as this update.**

**So now we're back at the will-they-won't-they dynamic, what do you guys prefer to see? Please read, and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

_Unfortunately for her, the bar was so noisy that it kept her from hearing Nick calling her name as he helplessly watched her leave._

Jess arrived at the loft and went straight into her room. Undressing herself, she grabbed her favourite pajamas and put them on. After a quick visit to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and removed her make-up, she got under the covers and closed her eyes, trying to leave her mind blank. When she felt her cheeks wet, she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer, and the tears started to fall freely. Soft sobbing sounds were coming out of her throat, when the sound of the front door opening and closing made her freeze._ Please let it not be him, please,..._

_"_Jess?", she heard him shouting from outside. A few seconds later, he knocked on her door. "Jess? I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Just a second!", she answered. _Shit._ Sitting up in the bed, Jess wipped her tears and cleared her throat, deciding to pretend she hadn't been to the bar. "Come in!"

Nick pushed the door open and let himself into her room, while she flicked on the lamp next to her bed.

"Hey, Jess..." he started, walking towards her bed and sitting down. She flinched slightly, but didn't back away. "What you saw at the bar... it isn't what you think it is".

"What? What do you mean? I've been in bed for about an hour now,..."

"Jessica, stop it. I saw you, OK? And you got it all wrong."

Feeling the anger starting to boil inside her, she raised her voice. "I got it all wrong? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know what I saw Nick. You were flirting with that woman, and you were enjoying yourself."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Stop making excuses, OK? I...Ugh!", she sighed," you're a single man now, may as well do whatever you want. I know you have your needs, just like everyone else. I don't care, you know?", she lied. "It's not like I was expecting you to remain single for the rest of your life, I..."

"Jessica, will you shut up and listen to me?", Nick said, grabbing her arm. "I was not flirting with her, I am not interested in her! Hell, I don't even know her name!". Focusing his eyes on her, he released her arm. "The only thing I saw was you, Jess. Don't you see? I'm not interested in any other woman. How many times do I have to tell you?"

After a few seconds of silence, Jess spoke again. "But then, why were you..."

"Because, Jess!", he interrupted again. "I'm a man, and I just...". He got up from the bed and started pacing around her room. "When you made me leave Sadie's office, I realised that you don't...fully trust me. And it hurt."

"What? You think I made you leave because I don't trust you?"

"Well, what did you want me to think?"

"I...Nick!", she protested. "It's not that I don't trust you, I was...embarrased, OK?"

"Embarrased? Why would you be embarrased?", he asked, sitting back on the bed, concern all over his face.

_Oh, well. I guess I tell him now. _"Just, Nick... I uhm, I'm experiencing some hormonal changes."

"Aaaand that's embarrasing how?", Nick asked, clearly not following.

"That's not the embarrasing part.", Jess said. "It's sex, Nick."

"Uh? Sex?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to hear our conversation because I want... well, I need...", Jess breathed. "Sex", she blurted out, watching his turtle face staring back at her.

Suddenly, he started linking the terms changes-hormones-sex, and his mind went back to a couple nights ago, when she kissed him, and blamed it on the hormones. _Oh._

_"_Yeah." Jess laughed, nervously. "See? That's why I didn't want you there. It would have been awkward."_ As it is now._

"You mean..." Nick cleared his throat. "You mean you are...you want...with me?", he asked, unsure.

"Well..." _There's no way out now_. "Yes."

Seeing his shocked face, she started talking again. "But listen, it doesn't mean anything, you know? It'll pass...eventually. We don't have to do anything, it's just...something normal, OK?"

"Sex. You want me to... _provide_ you sex."

"Nick? Did you listen to what I just said? It'll pass, you don't need to _provide_ me anything. It's a natural thing, and it will go as fast as it came. My problem, not yours, so don't freak out."

Ignoring her words, he asked, "How long? How long have you been...you know?"

"Oh. I guess about a week? I don't know." Jess said, biting on her lip.

Nick got up from the bed and started pacing around her room again. "So you say, Sadie told you this is normal...", he saw her nod. "Great", he said, rubbing his nose. "So, uhm, what do you want to do about it?", he asked.

"What?", Jess panicked. "I told you Nick, we don't have to do anything, it'll pass."

"I know we don't _**have to** _do anything. I'm asking you what do you **_want_ **to do."

Watching her struggle with herself, he asked,"Do you want us to have sex?"

Freezing, she looked up at him and met his darkened stare. Unable to lie, she closed her eyes briefly and mumbled her affirmation. "But Nick, I don't want to complicate things. We're at a really good point right now... What if we mess up?"

Sitting back on the bed, he took her hand in his and forced her chin up, looking her straight in the eye. "We said we would take things slow, right?". When he saw her nod, he continued. "But maybe it's time to..."

"Speed it up?", she interrupted, chuckling lightly. Feeling the tears starting to cloud her vision, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "See? I'm a mess!"

Smiling at her, he waited until she had wipped her sudden tears before speaking again. "I take my part of responsability on that mess. Jess, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Looking down at their hands, she replied, "I know. But I don't know _what_ should we do. It's just...ugh! You know? It's sex, I should be able to satisfy myself...on my own...without help!"

"Yeah, Jess. We've all heard those satisfaction moments at some point", Nick said, keeping her hands away from his head as she tried to hit him. She kicked her legs under the covers, effectively hitting him, as they both laughed. "No, listen", he said, his face serious. "Let's try it out once, and we'll see how it goes. But," he made a pause. "If it is too much, we'll stop right away. Is that OK?", Nick asked, trying to decipher her expression.

"I...don't know, Nick. I honestly don't know what to think.", Jess answered, sighing.

"Then...don't think. Just feel."

And with that, he leaned over and captured her lips. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her lips moving against his. Framing her face with his hands, he broke the kiss and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, her gaze was met with Nick's stare. She nodded her head. "Yes", she nodded again. "Yes". Nick smiled and pulled her in for another kiss that left them both panting. Smiling, and between kisses, Jess pulled Nick to lay on top of her on the bed, but he quickly turned them around so Jess was on top. "Don't want to crash Baby", he explained, kissing her again. Mentioning Baby, Nick suddenly pulled back to look at her. "Wait. Do you have..._protection_ in your nighstand?".

"What?" Jess laughed, trying to kiss him again. "I think it's a little bit late for that, Nick!"

"No, I'm serious. I don't want...my thing reaching the baby!", he said, trying to open one of her drawers.

"Great, now you talk like Schmidt. You can't reach the baby, Nick. Will you stop that already and kiss me again?", she said, focusing her eyes on his.

His weak protests were muffled by her lips, and soon the only noises that could be heard were those of their passionate kisses. Moans and gasps filled the room, as they gave in to their true feelings.

* * *

**So now what do you want to read?**


	17. Surprise

**Although I already know what the baby's gender will be-:)-, I would like to read your opinions. Do you prefer boy or girl?**

**As always, thanks to all of you who review, your feedback keeps the story going!**

* * *

The following morning, Nick woke up earlier than usual. Being a Monday, normally he would have been in bed, soundly asleep, until all the other roommates were gone. But not this Monday. Looking down to the woman wrapped in his arms, he smiled.

His right hand was resting on top of her belly, her face buried in his neck and her hair softly tickling his nose. Tracing circles around her stomach, but trying not to wake her, he let the memories from the previous night come back to mind.

Seconds, or maybe minutes later, he felt her stirring in his arms. Her big eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light coming from the windows. He reached for her with his hand and caressed the side of her face as she smiled softly and tipped her head up to look at him.

"Morning, beautiful", he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmmmmmh", she mumbled, and he chuckled lightly. "Just mmmmmmh? I think last night went a lot better than 'mmmmmmmmh', right?"

She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head, resting her head back on his chest. Yawning, she started cuddling against him again. "Can we just stay like this for a little longer?"

"Uhm, Jess...I would love to, but you're going to be late for school."

She groaned and looked at him. Pouting, she said, "Can't I just call in sick? They won't say no to a pregnant woman, right?"

Laughing, he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, you gotta get up! Or Schmidt will get to the shower first!"

Sitting up on the bed, she let the sheet pool around her waist, and smiled at the way his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Without any trace of modesty, she turned around and walked to her closet naked, aware that his eyes were following her around the room. "I know what you're doing, you know?", he said. "And it's not going to work. Now go get a shower, woman!", he laughed. _Before I lose it._

Sticking her tongue out at him, she grabbed for his shirt, which was laying on the floor, and put it on. "OK", she said. "But I'm taking your shirt." And with that, she turned around and left for the bathroom. When the door closed, Nick fell back onto the bed and brought his arms across his face. For the first time in months, he was actually feeling completely happy. It was not because of the sex -it had been great, sure, as usual-, but because it hadn't felt awkward at all. It had felt right, and they had laughed together as they used to do before the break up. _Maybe there **is** hope, after all. _Smiling, he got up from the bed and reached for his boxers, determined to make the perfect breakfast for Jess.

* * *

As soon as Nick stepped in the kitchen, he was met with the smell of a delicious breakfast cooking; eggs, bacon, cereals, toasts, orange juice, and coffee.

"Morning, Nicholas!", a cheerful Schmidt greeted him. He was wearing his favourite apron, spatula in hand. Under the apron he had his work outfit, and Nick smiled. _He got to the shower first. _That meant the bathroom would be flooded with the smell of his disgusting but very expensive _shower basics._ _Jess will be pissed,_ Nick thought.

"Hey. What's with all that food, man?", he asked, approaching the table. "Did you manage to trick a girl into sleeping with you?", he joked, palming his back.

"Actually", Schmidt said, ignoring his taunt. "This is for Jess. I heard you two going at it like animals last night, and as the gentleman I am, I'm making sure both her and my future godson follow the right feeding patterns."

Nick felt himself blushing. "You heard, huh?"

Smiling, Schmidt turned to the pan and stirred the eggs in it. "Well of course I did, you fool. In fact, I think Remy heard you. And the deaf woman living in 3A? She heard you too."

"Sorry, dude. I guess we got a little bit carried away.", Nick said, pouring some orange juice for Jess.

"The question now is... are you back together?", Schmidt looked at him over his own shoulder.

"No...we don't really know."

"So it was a one night thing?"

"We...don't know, Schmidt. We haven't had the time to discuss anything yet."

"But you slept together! That is like...huge! I mean, I heard her say something about her hormonal changes kicking in, but..."

"Wait!", Nick interrupted. "You_ heard? _Were you eavesdropping on us through the door last night?"

"Of course not!" Schmidt yelled, offended. "I eavesdropped on her talking to Cece", he completed with a grin.

"Oh, you...", Nick throwed a napkin at him. "That's fifty dollars in the jar, you asshole!"

Smiling proudly, Schmidt walked over to the jar and stuffed a bill inside. "Happy now?", he said, walking back to the kitchen. "You're back to having sex. Yay to you."

"Ugh, man.", Nick sighed. "We're going slow. No pressure, whatever that means."

"And you're OK with that?", Schmidt said, leaning over the table. "I mean, she's having your child, and you are in love with her. And I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

"Thanks, man. Stating the obvious!", Nick said, sarcastically. "But I'm not sure I'm good enough, you know? After all, I'm still a lazy, drunk bartender. Maybe she deserves better? I don't know."

"Wow, you really are stupid. None of us thinks that of you, especially not Jess.", Schmidt said. "Nicholas, what I'm trying to say here is...Jess and you are not like Cece and me, you know? You two are bound to be together."

"Don't you think I know that, dammit?!", Nick answered, starting to lose his temper. He got up from the stool and walked over to the fridge. Pulling out a brick of milk, he rested his back against the appliance. "I know it. But we said we would take things slow, and right now, I'm not sure she wants to get back together. Maybe she just wants to have sex? I don't want to pressure her, Schmidt. I love her so much, it freaking scares me. If anything happened...it's just too risky. We are good now, that's all that matters to me."

"So you're going to keep this to yourself?"

He nodded his head. "For how long, Nick?"

"As long as needed, buddy."

"And you're willing to wait? Even if she suddenly decides that sex is off the table?" Nick snorted. "And what if she decides she doesn't want you back, or she does but is afraid to tell you? How long are you willing to wait for that, Nick?", Schmidt asked, frowning.

"For Jess?", Nick chuckled. "I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

"Maybe it won't be that long."

Both men froze, and looked at each other. Nick reacted first, and as he took a step forward, Jess stepped into the kitchen. Freshly showered, her hair still damp, she was already dressed and wearing very light make up.

"You heard us?", Nick asked, and she nodded. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough", she said, walking towards him.

"Listen, Jess...", he started, but was interrupted when her lips crashed against his. She threw her arms around his neck, as she yanked him to her. Surprised, he could do nothing but respond to the kiss, his eyes open in shock, but his arms immediatly wrapping around her waist. When she broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes, confused. Turning away from him lightly, she looked at Schmidt.

"Could you leave us alone a few minutes, Schmidt, please?", she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Grinning, Schmidt nodded his head. Walking out of the kitchen, he heard Nick yelling, _"And no eavesdropping!"._

Frowning, Jess turned to Nick. "I'll tell you later", he said, before she had a chance to ask. She shrugged her shoulders and broke into a smile. Tightening her grip around his neck, she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Soooo...exactly how much did you hear?", Nick insisted.

"Pretty much everything. I saw Schmidt stuffing bills in the jar while I was coming out of the bathroom, and I couldn't resist myself..."

"So you spied on us, huh?", Nick teased, his hands not leaving her hips.

Smiling, she nodded her head. "Nick...I have to say, I'm a little dissapointed, you know?". Watching him frown, she continued. "I've told you a million times that you're not a 'drunk, lazy bartender'. You are everything I ever dreamed of, and I need you to believe that. I don't want anyone else, but you." Seeing the smile appearing on his face, she kissed him lightly. "I don't want to wait any longer, Nick. Last night was...it made me realize, I don't care if we have our differences."

"Me neither!", he interrupted. Jess chuckled, and placed her finger on his lips. "Let me finish, OK?".

"Nick, I love you. These past weeks have been crazy", she laughed, "but wonderful. We're better together than we're apart, I think that's pretty obvious by now."

"Yes!", Nick blurted out, unable to control himself.

"So you think we could...try again? No pressure, but...as a couple?"

His smile as wide as ever, Nick leaned forward and kissed her, silently answering her question. Looking at her, he saw the joy spreading over her face, and she hugged him tightly. They stood like that for some minutes, before he took a step back and winced. "You have to go to work, Jess..."

She pouted again. "Will you come and pick me up for lunch? My break starts at 1, remember?"

"Of course. I will be there."

Walking over to the kitchen, she quickly drank the glass of orange juice and grabbed an apple. "I have to make sure you and the baby feed properly", Nick said, recalling Schmidt's previous words. Jess approached him laughing, and kissed him again. "See you later, then?"

"Yes. I'll probably be a little late, anyways."

"Why? I didn't know you had plans for today", Jess said, as Nick walked her to the front door.

"Oh, I didn't. But now I have to go tell everybody you're back to being my girlfriend", he smiled. Shaking her head, she teased, "Look at that! It wasn't that hard to call me that, was it?". Squeeking his cheek, she turned and headed for the elevator, waving her hand.

Nick closed the door after her, and immediatly saw Schmidt peeking his head outside his bedroom. "Nicholas, don't thank me. Congratulations on losing your singleness!"

_"Eavesdropping again, Schmidt! JAR!"_


	18. It's a

**Sorry this one took a little longer, I was working on my first Mrated one-shot, "Bad Day". Thanks for the reviews on that one, too.**

**I am planning on publishing three or four more chapters before this story ends, so suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn. How can someone so small need so much stuff?", Jess sighed. Nick was pushing a shopping cart around the store, a smile plastered on his face "And thank God they're delivering the stroller and crib home!", she rambled.

"Jess, relax", Nick said, grabbing yet another pack of diapers."Look! These ones have bear prints!". Quickly dropping them into the cart, he turned to look at her.

"Nick? We still have plenty of time, I don't think we need to buy all those diapers, you know?"

"Well, not that much. Three months? Better do all the shopping now that you can walk without getting too tired."

Sighing again, she approached the cart and took a look inside. Smiling, she pulled out a tiny yellow onesie and waved it in front of his face.

"I know, I know. Yellow is gender neutral. But don't you think the baby will look cute with it?", Nick said, taking the piece out of her hands and placing it back on the cart. They started walking again, Nick pushing the cart and Jess holding onto his arm. "Hey, I was thinking...do you want to tell the guys today? I mean, if we are going to start painting the room, they'll eventually find out. It's been fun to tease them, but I think we should stop."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Heading for the checkout, Jess' mind went back a few months. Since Nick and her had gotten back together, they had decided to share her room again. That meant, his room was now being emptied and converted into the baby's room. _"Just across the hall", _he'd said. Although it still looked like a storage room- unasembled cupboards, a cute mobile for the crib and about a thousand stuffed animals- , Nick had promised himself he would start working on the nursery before the crib was delivered.

Smiling again, Nick said, "Bet you twenty dollars Schmidt goes shopping for baby clothes tomorrow".

"Bet you fifty he buys enough clothes for at least three babies", Jess replied, smiling. "Are we telling him about the other thing, too? I mean, I don't think the other guys will be jealous..."

"They probably will be...", they laughed. "But that's their problem. I really think Schmidt deserves it. You're sure about it, aren't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey, guys? Could you come here for a second?!", Jess' voice could be heard from every room at the apartment. Schmidt bursted in the hall, almost knocking Winston out, and ran to her. "You OK? Baby OK? Dammit, where's Nick?"

"Calm down, Schmidt. Just stop yelling". Smiling at her, Winston said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Nick and I wanted to talk to you guys, we have a few things we'd like you to know."

"Ugh! You finally decided to stop the torture?", Schmidt buffed, falling onto the couch. Winston joined him, placing his feet up on the coffee table. "And where's Nicholas?"

"He's at 4C, we wanted Coach to hear this too. And Cece's coming over. She should be here any minute now!"

"Oh, Cece." Schmidt sat up straight, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Jess rolled her eyes, and Winston sighed. Just then, the door opened to reveal Cece, followed by Nick and Coach. Coach nodded his head and smiled at Jess, but his attempt at saying something was interrupted by Cece."Hey, honey!", she said, walking over to Jess and hugging her. "It was about time, huh?".

"Yeah, sorry", Nick led Cece to the couch, where the three other guys were already sitting down. Stepping back, he placed his arm around Jess' shoulders, lightly kissing her head. "You go first", he whispered.

"OK, huh, guys? As you know, Nick and I found out our baby's sex a few months ago." The gang nodded at once, and Cece clapped her hands. "What is it? God, just tell us already! You had the name chosen over a month ago, and there are several bets on it!"

"We're not telling you the name", Nick interrupted. "That's the one secret we're keeping until the baby's here.". He stopped and looked at their friends. "Wait, did you say bets? Are you betting on our baby's sex?"

"Well of course we are! And in fact, if it's a boy, Schmidt will owe me twenty bucks."

"You think it's a boy?", Jess said, looking at Cece. The model shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to mess with Schmidt. He says girl? I say boy."

"Do you want to be responsible for my heart attack, Nicholas?" Schmidt interrupted, his nostrils flaring. "JUST FREAKING SAY IT!"

Jess and Nick looked at each other and smiled. "I'm sorry, Schmidt. You just lost twenty bucks", Jess smiled. "We're having a boy!"

The group erupted into loud cheers and whoops, the four of them jumping from the couch and hugging. A giggling Jess saw Coach blatantly stuffing a bill on Winston's open palm. "You thought girl, too? Sorry!"

"But hey, guys? We're not done!", Nick said, pushing Schmidt away from his face, where he had tried to kiss him.

Sitting back down, Winston chuckled."Please don't tell me it's twins. I know I can't handle that!"

Laughing, Jess answered. "Don't worry, it's just one baby." Looking at Nick, she nodded her head and waited for him to talk.

"Schmidtty? I know you lost some money here, but we have a surprise for you." Taking Jess' hand in his, he continued. "Would you like to be the godfather to our son?"

Widening his eyes, Schmidt stared at the couple, his mouth half-open in shock. "We thought about asking my brother, but _somehow, _we figured that there'd no one better than you to spoil our kid. What you say, man?"

Suddenly jumping from the couch, Schmidt pulled Nick to him and bear-hugged him. "Dude, you're choking me!", he said, palming his back. Schmidt stepped back and gently hugged Jess. "I say yes, of course! You made the right decision, I am going to be the greatest godfather ever! But don't get jealous if he grows up to love me more than you, Nicholas", he said, a grin appearing on his face.

"JAR!", Coach yelled, while Nick rolled his eyes. Smiling, Schmidt rubbed Jess' belly and reached for his wallet, pulling out a bill.

"Hey, Winston? You OK?", Jess said, slightly worried.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, kinda jealous, but OK. Just so you know, I'm next in line. Next baby to be born to any of you? My turn!", he chuckled.

Concern disappearing from her eyes, Jess turned to her best friend. "Cece, we also thought..."

"Yes! I thought you wouldn't ask!", she said, hugging her friend again. "I'm sorry for Abby, but..."

"You're a little bit more responsible than she is", Jess laughed.

"Your words, not mine", her friend replied, returning her smile.

"So about the name..." Coach started.

"I have some ideas", Schmidt interrupted. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I made a list with ten boy names and ten girl names allowed. Anything outside that list will be a mistake."

"Nu-huh", Jess shook her head. "The name is our thing, and we're not changing it."

"Don't you want to see my list? Maybe you see a name you hadn't thought of", Schmidt insisted.

"No, thank you. The name stays", Nick replied. "Now who's joining us for dinner? We're celebrating here!"

"Dinner's on me!", a cheerful Cece said. "I know this new place downtown, and it's a gift to the three of you", she said, pointing to Nick and Jess. "You'll love it."

"Thank you, Cece! That's so nice!"

"Whatever. Just make it an early dinner. I have baby shopping to do tomorrow, and I need my rest", Schmidt said, ignoring the dissaproving look Winston gave him. "This baby will be into fashion, I guarantee it! And you won't stop me, Nick!"

The group erupted into laughter again, and soon they were heading to the door, chatting lively. Closing the door to the apartment, Nick turned around and was met with Jess' smile, their friends a few feet away waiting for the elevator.

"Everything OK, Miller?"

Smiling back, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Better than ever, Day."

* * *

**Review?**


	19. Week 39

**Kinda lost from here on. Hope this doesn't dissapoint you.**

**As always, thanks to all of you who read and review. And thank you to all the reviewers of "Bad Day", I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction! I have no intention of continuing that piece, but your comments have encouraged me to keep writing M stories. Hope to see you in that part of FF soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Week 39. _

Staring at Jess, Nick could swear she was glowing. Even though she was extremely cranky and snappy- one second she was laughing, the next she was crying-, Nick stood by her side night and day, anxious to meet their baby. The apartment was filled with baby stuff, partially because Schmidt and Winston had gone shopping together and they'd gotten a little _too_ excited. Stuffed animals, books, balloons, a portable crib, pacifiers, bottles, and childproofing products were scattered around the house, making it hard for them to walk without bumping into something.

"Hey, Jess...can I get you anything?", Nick said, standing from the couch.

"Some water, maybe?", she answered, without taking her eyes off the book she was reading. _Going into labor. _Nick shivered, remembering the one time he had tried to take a look at it. On page number three, he'd seen the first drawing and had chickened, quickly throwing the book away from him. Jess had laughed at his reaction, and the joke had been on him for a few days. _"You better be ready", _she'd said. _"If you want to be by my side during labor, I can't be the one comforting you". _Although the idea of _blood_ and standing next to an angry/violent/in labor Jess terrorized him, he had assured her he wouldn't miss the birth of their son. _Not even for all the money in the world._

Walking to the kitchen, he pulled out two bottles of water out of the fridge. He went to open the cabinet where they kept glasses and mugs, and was surprised to see himself unable to do so. Taking a closer look, he saw that it had one of those childproofing handlers attached.

"SCHMIDT!", he yelled. A second later, his roomate stuck his head out of his room. "Why on Earth would you put this here? Do you really think the baby is going to reach that? I can barely reach it!"

"Well, Nicholas, you never know what a baby is up to. I'm merely making sure that my godson has no possibilities of getting injured in this loft."

"By securing the cabinets? Schmidt, you know babies can't even hold their heads straight until they're six months, I can promise you he won't try to open any cabinets."

"That's staying. You're an adult, you should know how to get past childproofing barriers. Because it's for children. Childproofing." Schmidt smiled and slammed his door closed.

_"Idiot",_ Nick muttered, trying to hide a smile. After some trying, he finally pulled out to glasses and headed back for the couch. Sitting next to Jess, he placed his drink on the table and fell back, his arm going around her shoulders as he handed her the other bottle.

"Thank you", she said, her eyes leaving the book. Tossing it aside, she took a large sip of water and placed it on the table, next to Nick's. Snuggling against him, she sighed. "What is it, baby?", Nick asked, lazily running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm tired all the time. And bored. And my back hurts", was her answer, muffled against his shirt.

"It's almost over, Jess. You just have to wait a few days", he said, and broke into a smile. "Then we'll have our baby with us, and you'll forget these past weeks."

She buffed against him, and he chuckled. "Hey, what do you say I drive us to that place downtown you love so much? The one with the cupcakes?"

Pushing herself off him, Jess stared at him. "Are you kidding me? Are you willingly offering to take us there? I've been begging you to go there with me for months now!"

Chuckling again, he returned her stare. "I know, I know. But since you've spent the last two weeks...well, miserable", she laughed,"I figured I could just pretend to like cupcakes and go with you."

"Pretend to like cupcakes? Don't lie to me, Miller. I've seen the way you eat whenever I bake a pie or _cupcakes."_

"Whatever", he said. "Last chance. You coming or not?", he teased, already standing up.

"Of course!", she said, trying to follow his steps. Watching her trying to get up, Nick couldn't help but smile. After her second attempt, he offered his hands to her. "Here, let me help you." She grabbed her arms and pushed herself to a standing position. "Give me ten minutes, I'm going to get dressed." He nodded his head, and pressed a kiss at her temple. Bending over, he pressed his lips against her belly. "Be good, baby", he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. When he leveled up with her again, Jess leaned forward and kissed him, letting him feel her smile against his lips. Stepping back, she began to walk towards their room. "Don't get too comfortable there, Miller!", she said, seeing him about to sit back down. "I may need some help over here!", she finished, dissappearing behind the door.

"Just yell if you need me!", he laughed, picking up the book she'd tossed. _It's now or never_, he thought, as he started going through the pages. Disturbing, disgusting, scary... he shivered again. Knowing what Jess was about to deal with, he felt yet another wave of gratitude and love towards her. _She's going to go through all of this for our son. She's giving me my son. That's the wisest decision I've made in my entire life: giving my kid Jess as his mother. _His thoughts were soon interrupted by Schmidt, who had loudly re-entered the area. Dropping himself into the couch, he grinned when he saw the book on Nick's hands. "So, I see you're ready to face the miracle of life, huh?"

"Miracle? More like torture, Schmidt! Have you seen this?", he asked, pointing to one of the drawings.

"Of course. That's the baby's head when it's..."

"I know what it is!", Nick interrupted. "Ugh! You are the dumbest boy around!"

"Do you have the necklace yet?" Schmidt said, ignoring him.

"Sssssh, dude!", Nick hissed, but then smiled. "Yeah, I have it right here. I decided I'll carry it in my pocket, just in case she suddenly goes into labor."

"Well, can I see it?", Schmidt said, his voice lower. Nick turned his head into their room's direction, and not spotting Jess, turned back to his friend. "Quick", he said, pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to Schmidt. He opened it and took a look inside. "Wow, Nicholas, I have to admit...you did great. Classy, elegant. Perfect gift. I'm surprised you chose this whitout my help, but...", he drew his finger across the golden sideways necklace with the initial "L". "Sooo, starts with an L, right?", Schmidt said, placing the necklace back into the box and handing it to Nick. "Come on, tell me. Is it Lawrence? Lynn? Lennon?", he squealed at the last one.

"Stop it, Schmidt. I'm not telling you!", Nick said, the box back in his pocket. "You'll have to wait, like everybody else. And now shush before Jess comes out. I'm taking her to the cupcakes place she keeps talking about."

"Great. Exactly what she needs. More sugar and fat. Well done!", Schmidt said, sulked.

Shaking his head, Nick yelled, "Jess, you OK? You need any help?". A few seconds passed, and then he heard her "Coming!"

Schmidt had turned the TV on, and was lazily going through the channels. Clucking his tongue, he looked at Nick. "And when are you giving it to her?", he whispered.

"When the baby is born. At night, in the hospital, when everyone is gone and she won't be expecting it.", Nick said, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Make sure you call me first of all when she goes into labor. I need to be there too", seeing Nick about to protest, he continued "I promise I'll be quiet in the waiting room. I swear."

They heard a door closing, and Jess started walking towards them. Wearing a loose dress and flats, Nick saw something flashing through her face. _Something is not right_. Standing up, he ran to her side, and heard her breathing heavily.

"Schmidt? I don't think Nick will need to call you. You're driving us to the hospital." Watching both men's stunned expressions, she clutched Nick's hand. "My water just broke."

Schmidt jumped from the couch immediatly, a high-pitched squeal escaping his mouth. "Oh, my God, Jessica, are you sure?"

Ignoring him, she turned to look at Nick, who was babbling incoherently."What?...Now?...I thought...another week..." Then realization struck him. "Oh, God, Jess, we have to get you to the hospital!"

Smiling, Jess said. "Yeah. That's what I was trying to tell you." Both men started to freak out, running through the apartment. Nick grabbed his car keys, while Schmidt picked up the bag they had prepared. "You're so calm!Why are you so calm?", Nick yelled, unable to control himself.

"Nick, my water _just _broke. It will take hours to...", she interrupted herself and clutched her belly, closing her eyes and drawing in a sharp breath. Nick and Schmidt widened their eyes and froze. "Or not", she let out.

"Holy shit. That was a contraction, wasn't it?" Nick ran to her and yelled, "Schmidt, we're taking my car. We have everything there. Come on!" Yanking Jess to him, he started walking her towards the door. "It's OK, honey, we're on our way."

Schmidt followed them, closing the door and running to the elevator. Smashing the button over and over, he tried to smile reassuringly at them.

Forgetting about her friend, Jess turned to Nick. "We're going to be parents, Nick", she whispered.

Smiling at her, he clutched her hands in his. Kissing her briefly, he said, "I love you, Jess".

"FREAKING HURRY!", Schmidt yelled, interrupting them and getting into the elevator.

Following him, they stepped inside. "I love you too, Nick", she whispered to him as the doors closed.


	20. Now we're three

**Okay. I'm really nervous, because I loved the ending of this chapter, but I don't know if you will. I changed it a hundred times, and finally decided to publish it this way. I would appreciate your reviews on this chapter (the longest one so far) more than ever.**

**Thank you, and enjoy your reading!**

* * *

"Where's she? Where's my baby girl?". Bob Day bursted into the waiting area, followed by an out-of-breath Joan. Noticing their daughter's friends, they quickly approached them. "We just got here! Is the baby here yet?" Joan asked, "Are we too late?".

Standing up, Cece hugged Joan. "No, you're not late. They're still inside. It is going to take a while, apparently." Relaxing into the embrace, Joan breathed. "Thank God. We caught the first plane, but we thought we'd be late." Releasing Cece, Joan went on to greet the rest of the group. Bob had already shaken hands with the guys and was trying to get to Cece.

Schmidt, after Joan had let go of him, spoke loudly. "Joan? Bob? I just wanted to say that neither Nick nor Jess will ever regret choosing me as their son's godfather."

Ignoring him, Bob asked Cece,"How long will it be? Did they tell you anything?"

"Nick came out about twenty minutes ago, and he said the doctor had told them it'd be a couple hours before she could start pushing."

"A couple hours? But she's already been there..."

"Five and a half hours. Yeah.", Cece finished. "But don't worry, she's fine. She's doing great, it's just a matter of time." Bob sighed and looked around him, his eyes focusing on the door that lead to the OR. Joan sat down next to Schmidt, and tried to start a conversation with him.

"So, you're going to be my grandson's godfather, huh? You really mean a lot to Jess and Nick, don't you?"

Smiling proudly, he nodded. "I met Nick on my first year of college, and we've been living together since then. And Jess..., well, I met her just a few years ago, but she already means the world to me. And Nick, too. They're my best friends. I must say, I didn't take the news of their relationship very well at first, but..."

"Don't worry, you're not alone there", Joan interrupted, glancing a dissapproving look at her ex-husband, who was listening to their interaction. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, the idea of being about to become a grandfather making it impossible for him to get mad.

"Yeah, well...", Schmidt continued, oblivious to their little game. Turning his head to look at Bob, he gulped. "Listen, sir... I know this is none of my bussiness, and Nick would kill me if he knew... But I have to tell you. You are wrong about him. He's as hardworking as any of us, and he is an amazing person. Not only is he kind, funny, and intelligent, but he loves your daughter with all his heart. And he is trying even harder to be the perfect father for this kid."

Bob sighed. "I know, boy."

Schmidt, taken aback by his answer, frowned. "You do? But I thought you..."

"I know", Bob repeated. "And I regret nine out of ten words I've ever said to him. I see now the way he truly is, and I was wrong about everything. I just hope it's not too late to apologize."

"Of course it isn't!", Joan interrupted. "But you gave him such a hard time, Bob, I think you should apologize while on your knees!". She started laughing, while Bob rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Uhm, guys?", Coach spoke for the first time. "Winston and I are gonna get some coffee, do you want anything?".

Glancing down at her watch, Joan sighed. "If this is anything like when I gave birth to Jess, I think we all should have a coffee. Or three."

The rest of the group murmured their approvals and "thank you's", and Winston and Coach were soon out of sight.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the door opened to an exhausted-looking Nick.

"Still nothing?", Cece asked, taking in his expression.

Nick shook his head, and smiled as he saw Joan and Bob. Hugging her as she stood up, he said, "Thanks for being here, it means a lot to us."

He then shook Bob's hand. "How is she?", he asked, fear in his voice.

"She's doing great. She's in pain, but she is really strong, and won't stop smiling. I think she's handling this way better than I am", he chuckled. "Anyways, the doctor just told us she's almost ready to push, so I'm gonna get back inside. Just wanted to keep you updated."

"Nick? I just spoke to your mother. She and your brother couldn't get a flight for today, so they'll be here tomorrow." Winston palmed his back, smiling at him. "Now go with your woman!"

Nick smiled and stared at all of them for a few seconds, nothing but gratitude in his eyes. "I'll tell Jess you're already here", he said to her parents. Then, he dissapeared behind the door. The group fell into a comfortable silence again.

* * *

Nick glanced at the clock on the wall. _19:47. _He would never forget the exact moment they heard their son's first cry, announcing himself to the world. The doctor had wrapped the baby on a blanket and placed him on her chest, where he was currently nested. His eyes open and his face red, Nick decided he was the most beautiful baby to ever be born.

Jess couldn't control her emotions as she stared down at her newborn son. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Nick, he's perfect. In every way." She wiped away the tears with her free hand.

"Yes, he is", Nick stared down at them, pride all over him. He leaned forward and kissed her head. "Thank you, Jess."

"For what?"

"For going through all of this pain for our son. I love you so much." He told her as he kissed her hand.

"I love you too, but I don't like you very much right now." They both chuckled, as Nick gently touched the baby's right cheek. "He looks like you.", he said, smiling. "He has your eyes". Seeing the tears on his face, Jess looked up to meet his eyes. "Hey, Miller?", she said, and he chuckled. "We did it." Leaning in, he kissed her softly. Resting their foreheads together, they looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to deliver the placenta, Miss Day." The doctor gently said, taking the newborn from his mother's arms. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back." Jess sighed and closed her eyes, feeling too weak to start pushing again.

"You can do this, Jess. Once you're done, we can go back to the room and hold our son. Everyone is waiting to meet him." Nick said, reaching for her hand. Looking into his eyes, she nodded her head, and at the doctor's voice, she started pushing.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were back into the room. Jess was lying on the bed, and Nick sat close to her with their baby on his arms. "Nick? I think I'm ready to see everyone now. Can you tell them?". Standing up, he placed the baby on her arms. "You sure? We can tell them to come back tomorrow, if you're feeling too tired."

"No, I'm OK", she answered, her eyes focusing on the bundle in her arms. "I really want to see them." Nick nodded his head and headed for the door, closing it slowly behind him.

Now alone, Jess could do nothing but stare at her son, peacefully sleeping. "Hey, angel. I'm your mommy." His tiny hand wrapped around her finger, and Jess felt her eyes swelling with tears again. "You're so beautiful, aren't you?", she whispered, her eyes fixed on his face. "Your daddy says you look like me, but I think he's wrong. Don't tell him I said that", she softly chuckled to herself. The baby stirred lightly, but didn't wake up.

The door to the room opened again, and a line of people started walking inside. Joan and Bob were first, and soon they were quietly making jokes and laughing. "Careful", Nick hissed, as he saw their friends holding the baby. Schmidt was openly sobbing, as was Cece. Winston and Coach had congratulated the new parents, and were awkwardy stuck between their crying friends. Joan had sitted on her daughter's bed, and was advising her on how the following weeks would go for her body- and her hormones. Bob had finally managed to hold the baby again, and was sitting on a rocking chair, softly humming a song. Nick approached them and smiled at the sight of his son.

"Congratulations, kid. This is one beautiful boy."

"Thank you, Bob", Nick answered. "But he takes the beauty part after Jess."

Glancing down at his grandson, Bob sighed. "Listen, Nick. I need...no, I want to apologize to you. I've been mean and awful to you since the beginning, and..."

"It's OK, Bob. Really."

"No, but I..."

"You don't need to apologize to me. I know you were just trying to protect your daughter, and now I understand. I would to the exact same thing for him", Nick pointed at his son.

Bob smiled and nodded his head. "But I was wrong. I want you to know that."

Joan leaned over and whispered to her daughter. "See? I think your father already apologized." Glancing over at the three of them, Jess chuckled. "God, I'm so tired", she said, unable to supress a yawn. Joan immediatly stood up, and clapping her hands together as slowly as she could, started to push everyone out of the room. Everyone glanced a last look at the sleeping baby and hugged Jess. Schmidt lingered into the embrace a little longer, assuring her that their baby was indeed beautiful"She needs her rest, we'll come back tomorrow". Approaching Bob, she lifted the baby off his arms and carefuly placed him in his crib, pushing it closer to Jess' bed. Both parents kissed her forehead, and on her way to the door, Joan hugged Nick. "Take care of them, son", she whispered, as he dragged Bob out of the room. "See you tomorrow then, kids."

Closing the door behind them, Nick leaned against him, his eyes locking with Jess as they laughed. He walked towards her bed and satdown, his arm going around her shoulders as she rested her head against him. "Finally alone", she muttered.

"Yeah. Well, not exactly 'alone', anymore."

She smiled at him as they looked at the sleeping baby. "He's really good. I wonder if he'll stay like this."

"Probably not", Nick laughed. "It's us, after all. We won't be that lucky". Jess elbowed him playfully. "So, did we miss anything today? The guys spent over seven hours out there without us, and they have survived. That's the first step", she laughed.

"You know what? I think they are up to something. I mean, remember we thought Coach was having a thing with her roomate?"

"Yes, Michelle."

"Well, she moved out a few days ago."

"She what? So Coach is living alone with the engaged lady,..."

"Laurie, yeah."

"Oh, God". Jess chuckled. "But what does that have to do with the boys?"

"I don't know, but they were acting weird when they told me. Like weird, weird". Nick laughed. "Whatever! Let them enjoy what will be one of their last nights in a silent loft."

Smiling lightly, Jess turned her head and scanned the room. "Uhm, Nick? Can you get me some water?"

"Sure!". Jumping from the bed, he felt something poking his leg. _The box. Oh, shit. I almost forgot._

Watching him suddenly stop walking, Jess raised her eyebrows. "Nick? Is everything OK?"

He nodded his head and smiled at her. "Yeah, just a second", he said, as he poured her some water. "Here you go!", he smiled, watching her empty the glass in one gulp. Placing it back on the table, he resumed his previous position on the bed.

"Look at him, Nick", she said, as they watched the baby breathing slowly. He smiled and kissed her head. "Hey, Jess? I have something for you". Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out the box, and grinned as he saw her eyes widen. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, God, Nick. You didn't have to..."

"I know. But I wanted to. Come on, open the box". Smiling brigthly at him, she took a look inside, and gasped.

"I know you don't usually wear jewellery, but I thought you might like this", he said, watching her eyes starting to water again. "You like it?"

"I love it, Nick", she breathed, tracing the necklace with her finger. "It's gorgeous."

Smiling even wider, he reached for her. "Here, let me help you". He carefully took the necklace in his hands and placed it on her neck, laying a loving kiss on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. "Perfect", he whispered. Turning her head to look at him, he saw her eyes bright and huge, and his heart skipped a beat. "How can someone who just gave birth look so beautiful?", he asked, more to himself than to her. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him. "I couldn't be happier right now, Nick."

"That makes two of us, then", he said, lying back on her bed as she rested her back on his chest. "If you are uncomfortable, just say so. I can take the couch."

She shook her head, her hand now fiddling with the necklace. "The name fits him, doesn't it?", she said.

"It does", he answered. "Walter is terrible for a first name", he smiled, remembering it was one of his first vetoes on the baby's first name. They had agreed to give him the middle name 'Walter', after Nick's father.

"I have to admit, I was afraid you would want to name him after some Disney character or something", he teased, laughing at her fake offended expression. "Aladdin or Simba...", he laughed, and she joined.

"Whatever. If you must know... Ugh, this is going to sound cheesy."

"What? Come on, tell me."

"I thought of the name...Do you remember the night I got fired? When you came to cheer me up, and then we drove home together?"

He nodded his head, and she continued. "And do you remember the first song that played on the car?"

After some thinking, he nodded, "Yeah, it was Oasis' Stand By Me, I think. You had a mix of Oasis' best songs on, and you made me sing all the way home", he smiled. _  
_

"Yeah", Jess laughed. "I think that was the first time I realized I was in love with you."

He looked at her, his heart beating faster. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Before that, it was only... I don't know. Just physicall? But that night... I just knew it was something more. I _wanted_ it to be something more."

"Because of the song?", he teased, and she slapped his arm playfully. "Of course not, you idiot."

"And you thought naming our child..."_Oh. Oasis. Noel. **Liam.**_

"Yeah. It was our moment. Our first perfect moment. Nothing else mattered. And since then, every time I hear that song, I can only think of you. Naming our baby Liam... I thought it would make him a part of that moment too."

Nick swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and shook his head.

"I know. Cheesy", Jess laughed. "Told ya".

"No", Nick simply leaned over and kissed her deeply, the world stopping around them as they lay together kissing. _"Perfect", _he breathed.

* * *

**Please, let me know your thoughts.**


	21. Home

**FINAL CHAPTER UP! I'll probably post an epilogue in a week or so, but I don't know for sure yet.**

**Thank you, once again, to all of you who have followed and/or favourited the story. I never expected my first story here to have such a great reception. Thanks to all my reviewers, you have encouraged me to keep writing and updating often. You are amazing! **

**I want you to know, I am planning on publishing a series of one-shots (_What if's_...) during the summer, inspired by prompts. So if there's anything you'd like to read, just send me the prompt and I'll turn it into a one (or two) shot. I'll take all ratings, from K to M, and all characters.**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Two days later, they were discharged from the hospital, and Nick drove them home. As he opened the door to the apartment, one arm filled with bags and baby gifts and the other pushing a stroller, they noticed their friends gathered together in the couch. Walking inside, he dropped the contents of his arm on the floor and turned around, watching Jess entering the loft with their newborn son. Cheering, their friends got up and greeted them.

"Finally!". Schmidt was the first one to approach the couple, his arms extending in the direction on the baby. "Gimme!", he grinned, as Jess placed the baby in his arms. Smiling, Schmidt started bouncing him up and down slowly. "We thought they would clear you off in the morning!", Winston said, and Jess shrugged.

"Doctor wanted to keep an eye on me for a little longer, he said."

"How are you?", Cece asked, rubbing her friend's arm.

"Tired", Jess smiled, watching Nick trying to pick up everything he had dropped. "But great!"

"It smells amazing here! What is it?", Nick asked from his position on the floor.

"I cooked dinner", Schmidt answered proudly. "But it's not ready yet!"

"Thank you, Schmidt, we're actually starving", Jess said, rubbing her stomach.

"We have a surprise for you guys", Schmidt said, his smile wide and his eyes fixed on Liam.

"Dude!", Coach exclaimed. "Didn't we tell you to shut your mouth?"

"Whatever", he replied. "We do have something. And it's big!", he concluded.

"Schmidt! Just shut up already!", Winston yelled, slapping the back of his head.

Nick joined the group, his arm encircling Jess' waist. "You don't have to give us anything, guys. We already have everything we need", he said, smiling as Jess kissed his cheek lightly.

"So cute", Cece whispered, and then laughed. "But we actually do have something for you. Wanna see it now?"

Looking at each other, Jess and Nick nodded. "Sure, just let me put Liam down to sleep", Nick said, picking up his son and placing him in the stroller carefully. Once he had covered him up with a blanket, he turned to look at their friends. "OK, what is it?", Jess said, excitement in her voice.

"Actually, I was thinking... why don't we tell you in my apartment? Michelle is at work, and no offense, guys, but this place is dangerous right now. You need to clean and tidy up a bit, huh?", Coach said, winking his eye at Winston.

"Yeah, great idea. Jess, we got you some pink wine. Non alcoholic, so it's probably disgusting, but still."

"Thank you, guys, you're so considerate!", Jess laughed.

"Of course we are. It's in my apartment, come on", Coach insisted, heading for the door. Cece and Winston followed him, and Schmidt was next. "OK, then", Nick said, pushing the stroller towards them. Walking outside, they waited for Coach to unlock the door, and they all got inside.

"Wow!", Nick laughed. "You sure know how to keep your place neat, Coach. I can see my face on the floor right now!", he said, pushing the stroller down the loft.

Watching their friends slowly crowding together, all of them smiling mischieviously, Jess raised her eyebrows at them and turned to look at Nick. Smiling, he leveled up with her and glanced at the gang. "What are you doing? What have you done? And why do you have Liam's bassinet here, dude?"

Giggling like a bunch of twelve year olds, Coach was the first to speak. "You see, guys... We have some news!"

"Michelle moved out of the apartment to live with her boyfriend a month ago!", Schmidt blurted out, and was slapped both by Cece and Winston at the same time. "Be quiet!", Cece hissed.

"Oh!", Jess' confused face made it hard for everyone not to laugh. "You mean, you're living alone now, here, all by yourself?"

"Well, you see..." _Here it goes, _he thought. "I was."

"What do you mean were?", Nick said, as lost as Jess.

"These days you guys have spent at the hospital, we've been preparing your gift", Winston said. "It's on the first room on the left!", he said, as they all started giggling again.

Looking at each other, Nick and Jess started walking towards the room. Reaching it, she opened the door and they took a look inside. Gasping, Jess screamed, "What have you guys done?".

"Surprise!" They all shouted. They had recreated the nursery, but..._recreated?. _Then their friends started talking all at once.

"We though you might want some privacy, so when Michelle told me she was moving out, it just ocurred to me..."

"We took pictures of all your stuff, and these past two days have been hell..."

"Cause we had to move everything here, and God, do you guys have useless stuff. And why did you get that many stuffed animals?"

"And then Schmidt almost broke the crib,..."

"Not true!"

"But we managed to get a few neighbours to help, too."

"Yes true!"

"We were careful not to break anything,..."

"Even the landlord came, and now it's done!". Cece finished.

Watching Nick and Jess trying to follow, Winston cleared his throat.

"I don't... _what_?", Jess said.

Cece smiled. "Honey... the apartment is yours. That is our gift. Coach switched places."

"I'm moving back to 4D, you guys need your own space now", Coach said, grinning as he saw their shocked faces.

_"What?"_, Jess repeated. _"Are you crazy?" _

"You see, this apartment is smaller, so the rent is cheaper..."

"And you're moving just across the hall, so if you need us..."

"Rent for next month is payed, that is our gift", Coach said, approaching Jess and taking her hand in his. Smiling, he placed a set of keys on her palm. "I don't need all of this for myself, you do. It's no big deal."

Realization hitting him, Nick was the first to react.

"Guys, we can't accept this. It's too much."

"No, it isn't. Besides, it's already done. All of your stuff is here now, why don't you open that other door?", Cece smiled, pointing at the second room.

They timidly looked inside, and Jess felt her eyes staring to water. Their room, their old room, was there. Every piece of furniture on its place, their clothes on a closet- _bigger than the one they had_-, Cece told them. Her books and his folders, her favourite mirror and his _nightgown _on the pillow...

"Well? Come on, say something! Are you mad we went through your stuff without asking? It's just, we wanted this to be a surprise, and...", Coach interrupted himself as he saw the couple turn to look at them, tears in her eyes and gratitude in his.

"This is amazing. You are amazing", Jess choked on her words, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You are crazy!", Nick said, emotion in his voice.

"Is that a yes?", Schmidt asked. "Not that you have much of a choice, but..."

"It's a thank you so much!", Jess said, throwing herself to their friends. Laughter and cries filled the new loft soon, as Schmidt started lecturing them. "The apartment was renewed less than a year ago, so everything is in its right condition. You have hot water, an air-conditioning system, and I, personally, cleaned up every room. The fridge is full with healthy food, _expensive_ food. You have new pans and everything in that cabinet, the cutlery is there,..."

"And the douchebag jar 2 is over there!", Winston chuckled.

"I can't believe this, guys. This must have cost you..."

"Don't even say it, and not that much. I mean, we consider this as an extension of 4D... an inversion", Schmidt grinned. "It'll be great; you'll come over and we'll come over and one day we'll have breakfast here, but then we'll watch TV there, and we won't even need to knock, because the doors will always be open."

"Dude, you've been watching too much _Friends_, this is real life. The whole point of this is that they can have their own place, so of course you'll have to knock", Coach chuckled, and they all joined.

"Seriously, we cannot thank you enough", Jess said, wipping her eyes. "I'm going to miss waking up to your ugly faces so much!", she laughed.

"We...we have to do something, to thank you for all of this."

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm in the mood for a _Manhattan. _You think you can skip your 'no bartending at home rule' and fix us some drinks, Nick?", Winston asked.

"You animal! First we have dinner, then we drink!", Schmidt growled. Smiling again, he said. "We're having lamb chops with balsamic reduction. And baked potatoes with truffle oil are the sides. The best in town", he grinned.

"Dude, congratulations! You may now inagurate your gift! JAR!", Coach pointed his finger at it, shaking his head.

The group was interrupted by Liam's demanding cry. "I'll get him", Nick said, and Jess nodded her head. "Dinner time for him", she explained, and watched his faces turning red. Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go sit over there. You don't have to see anything!"

Scmidt grinned. "Don't get us wrong, Jessica. Any other time, we would all love to see your..."

"Jar!", Nick yelled, handing the baby over to Jess, who was already sitting down on the couch. Turning to look at the guys, he said. "Don't look!"

"Ugh!", Schmidt covered his eyes and blindly reached for the jar, stuffing a bill inside. Turning his back to Jess, he said. "Then, my bros, come help me with dinner. We'll be back soon!", he announced without looking back, dragging Winston and Coach out of the loft.

Cece sat down next to her friend, smiling as she saw the baby feeding. "My God, was he hungry!", she laughed. "He's going to choke!"

Laughing, Nick sat down too. "Nah, he's a Miller. He'll be just fine!"

Smiling, Jess looked up from her son and to Cece. "Cece, this was amazing. Seriously, we have an eternal debt to all of you."

"No, you don't. We're just really good friends, that's all!", she laughed, still amazed at the speed of Liam's feeding. "He's so beautiful, you guys", she said, and smiled at the goofy looks on their faces. "He is, isn't he?", Nick said, slowly caressing his head. The three of them stared at him until he unlatched himself. Nick scooped up the baby and placed him over his shoulder, ready to burp him. Jess rearranged her clothes and got up from the couch. "I have to use the bathroom, be right back."

Cece nodded and turned her attention to Nick, and her heart almost melted at the sight of him softly singing to his son, oblivious to her presence. Lifting his eyes, he smiled at her. "What?", he asked.

"Nothing. You just seem... you're a natural, Nick", Cece said. "I'm so happy you two worked things out."

"Thank you, Cece", he said, and they both laughed as the baby started squirming, making noises and burping lightly. "That means, we have three hours tops before he needs to be fed again."

"Oh, wow!", Cece laughed.

Jess reentered the room. Sitting back down, she stared down at her still-there baby bump. "God, I can't wait to wear my old clothes again. My dresses, my tights, my flats!", she laughed.

"Are you going to exercise?", Cece asked. "Once the doctor gives you the OK, we could start running together again!"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be great. Although I think I would rather exercise home, you know?", she glanced at Liam and smiled.

Before Cece had a chance to reply, the front door opened and Winston came in.

"I have to set the table", he explained, as they laughed. Cece got up and went to help him, and Jess scooted closer to Nick.

"I think he's done!", he announced, just as they both heard a soft snoring sound. Laughing, he got up and placed the baby on his blue bassinet. Jess followed him, as they placed it next to the dinning table.

The front door opened again, and this time it was Coach and Schmidt carrying trays with food.

"God, that looks amazing", Nick breathed, fixing his eyes on the food.

Smiling proudly, Schmidt placed the tray down on the table. "I see, _everything'_s in its place now!", he said, his eyes briefly stopping on Jess' breasts. Glancing up, he was met with Nick's stare. "What?", he shrugged. "I'm still a guy. I have eyes". Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Nick saw him starting to serve the food, and pushed a chair back for Jess. "Thank you", she whispered, kissing him lightly.

"Did you get the wine, Winston?", Coach asked, trying to reach the fridge. "Yeah, man, everything is ready. Let's just sit down before dinner gets cold".

Soon, all six of them were holding a red glass of wine, pink for Jess, and happily making toasts to Nick, Jess, their new baby and their new home. Keeping their voices down, so as to not wake Liam, they enjoyed dinner and laughed at old anecdotes and memories.

Winston glanced at his watch and looked at the group. "Guys? Let's clean this up, we should get going. These two need to rest". Nodding, Schmidt and Coach stood up, and were followed by Cece and Nick, while Jess checked up on the sleeping baby. In less than five minutes, they had taken care of everything.

Walking over to them, Jess hugged Cece. "Thank you for everything".

"Don't mention it, babe", she said, kissing her cheek. "Anytime."

Jess then hugged Schmidt. "And thank you, too. The food was delicious". Seeing him about to reply, she continued. "As always".Schmidt chuckled lighlty nad kissed her forehead. He then let go of her, determined to hug Nick too. He reluctantly saw himself being smooched by Schmidt. "Back off, man!", Nick said, smiling. "Thanks, buddy", he completed, palming his back. The two men watched Jess as she talked to Coach, thanking him for the hundreth time. Chuckling, the group of four started walking towards the front door.

Nick approached Jess from behind, intertwining their hands together as they looked at their friends. "I owe you home-made drinks, I know", Nick laughed.

"Maybe we can stop by tomorrow, at some point?", a hopeful Schmidt asked.

"Of course. Whenever you guys want. The door will always be open for you, guys", Jess smiled at their friends. Opening the door, the four of them stepped into the hall.

"Drive safe, Cece!", Jess said, from her position on the door frame. Her friend nodded and stepped into the elevator, waving goodbye.

Winston and Coach entered the apartment, and had to force Schmidt inside. Laughing, they closed the door. Nick and Jess stared at each other, and went back into their new loft.

"Wow", Jess breathed. "They really worked on this! Everything is in its right place!"

"Yeah. They're a really cool bunch, actually", Nick laughed, as he encircled her waist with his arms. "Although it feels kinda weird to be here".

"I'm sure we'll get used to it."

"Are you happy, then?", he asked.

"What? Of course! This is amazing", she answered, burying her face in his neck. They stood like that for a few moments, and then she lifted her head to look at him. "You're happy too, right?"

"Yes, of course I'm happy", he laughed, kissing her forehead. Both of them turned to look at their son, peacefully sleeping in his bassinet. "Hey, Nick?"

"What?"

"I think I'm back to liking you". Nick laughed, remembering her _I don't like you at all_ attitude right after she had given birth.

"Great!", he said. "Hey, Jess?"

"What?", she smiled.

"I think I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah", they both laughed. "And guess what else?", he teased.

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you."

"Well, you know what?", she turned back to him. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly. "I love you too, Nick."

* * *

**THE END**

**What did you think? Don't read and run, let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
